


Changing Her History From The Beginning

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akadeanna grew up as a pure Human until she was 15 years old then she had a night with Skyfire and she became a Half-Breed, but only a month later she lost him during The Navigant now in 2339 Akadeanna decided it was time to change her history save Skyfire and her mirror twin sister Veronica</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Skyfire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own transformers, I don’t own GI Joe, I don’t own Cobra, I own Akadeanna, I own Flowerdancer Prime, and I own Skylar (Human form of Skyfire), I own Stargance And Starvance; however I don’t own Sentinel Prime

A large bi-colored Seeker walked The Navigant platform of Vos Academy, she had been only on the platform once, but she had been a pure Human at the time and now she was a Human/Seeker Half-Breed and she was walking on it in her Seeker form, her bi-colored wings were held high and stiff showing her status as a Prime and her steps also echoing her power as a Spark Prime.

 

She finally stopped her walking at a familiar spot and she sat down tracing the spot, it had been where she had been sitting on Starscream when Skyfire had lost his life during a burn-in.  She drew her knees up to her cockpit glass, then places her arms across them before placing her helm down the memories of that horrible day flooding back, but they were the reason she was there, not just to save her Human mirror twin sister, not just to ensure she’d have a defense of all the hell she went through growing up, and not just to ensure Orion Pax as he was called during this time was made a Prime, no it was also to save the Mech and man she loved.

 

As she sat there remembering that day a Mech had been on the platform he was seeing if everything was ready for The Navigant, but he was startled as he saw a Seeker sitting by his or her self, but he could tell whoever it was, wasn’t there for The Navigant the way their wings were held, he could tell it was a Prime.  He moves closer to the Seeker, but was startled as he heard a soft crying.

 

He asks in a soft tone, “Are you all right?”  Flowerdancer lifts her bi-colored helm as she heard a voice she hadn’t heard since she was 15 and sure enough there was Skyfire, younger than she remembered, but she knew it was still 4 years before they first met.   She looks into the familiar steel-blue optics that were her loves optics and she says, “Just remembering something Skyfire.”

 

The Mech was not surprised hearing a females voice as the sobbing had sounded like a femme, but what startled him was that she knew his name as he had never seen her before and he sat down near her and he asks, “What’s your name? I know you know mine, but sadly I don’t have the honor of knowing yours.” Flowerdancer shifts so she was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her and she says, “Of course you don’t know mine yet Skyfire as we haven’t met yet, not until 4 years from now had we first met.  I am Flowerdancer Prime, but please call me Flowerdancer.”

 

Skyfire was startled at her words, but he thought her name sure was pretty, but he asks, “Are you a Dimensional Guardian then? Is that how you know about it?  You’re name sure is pretty.”  Flowerdancer nods and wipes her face before saying, “Yeah I am from December 25th, 2339. I am the last Guardian.  Thanks,” she pauses and chuckles before saying, “You’re the one who suggested it.”  Skyfire was shocked at her words that she was the last Guardian and that he had suggested her name he asks, “Are you a Half-Breed? I only ask as that’s the only way I could think of someone needing to suggest a Cybertronian name for another.”

 

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “I am a Human/Seeker Half-Breed yes, born pure Human and became a Half-Breed on August 25th of my 15th year, at least in my original timeline this time I will be born a Half-Breed.”  Skyfire smiles and says, “That’s wonderful.  Can I ask you what made you so sad?”  Flowerdancer sighs and touches the spot and she says, “On September 25th of my 15th year I was here for The Navigant and I watched you and your Quaterne mates perform The Navigant, I was sitting on Starscream’s lap in my Human form on this very spot when you were killed during a burn-in.”

 

Skyfire winces at her words and he asks, “We were in love weren’t we?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes we were, you even made yourself a Human form so you could be with me dubbed yourself Skylar which means Star picking it because that was what I was staring at when we first met and Starscream was with you.”  She stops and looks away before saying, “I never stopped loving you, I’ve let Mech’s and men date me, but I’ve kept my Human heart and Cybertronian spark sealed off.”

 

Skyfire was shocked at her words and he asks, “Is there anything you can do to help?” Flowerdancer looks back at him and asks, “Can you show me to where the Councils Of Primes And Council Of Seekers are?” Skyfire was surprised at her question and he says, “Sure they are in the council chamber preparing for The Navigant.”  He stands up and offers his right servo to her and Flowerdancer accepts his help up before she says, “My Human name is Akadeanna Hawk.”

 

Skyfire smiles and says, “That’s pretty.” He then leads the female Prime to the Council Chambers were talking and Flowerdancer says, “Thank you; the suggestion for Flowerdancer came from the fact Akadeanna means Beautiful Flower and I am a wonderful dancer.”  Skyfire chuckles and says, “Definitely fitting,” he pauses stopping at a large set of doors and he says, “This is where they are.” Flowerdancer smiles and asks, “Would you please announce my arrival?”  Skyfire smiles and says, “Sure.”  He stepped into the chambers and spoke before leaving 5 minutes later and he says, “They will see you now Flowerdancer, I’ll wait here for you.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thank you Skyfire, I’m glad you will.” She kissed him before heading into the Council Chambers, her power and pride of a Prime echoing in her steps as she walked.  There were murmurs from all those gathered as she entered.  She stopped in the middle at the same spot she was interrogated at.

 

She looks at the 2 leaders sitting side-by-side a Seeker and a Prime, she recognized the Seeker from records and pictures Stargance gave her and she knew the Prime from the 4 hour interrogation she endured, Starvance was the Seeker and Sentinel Prime was the Prime.

 

Sentinel was the one who spoke and he says, “Introduce yourself Seeker and why you are here.”  Flowerdancer glances at Sentinel before she spoke and she says, “My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I am an Autobot and a Dimensional Guardian. I am from the Earth date December 25th, 2339; however in some sense I do exist in this time; however I am in my Human mother still as I am a Human/Seeker Half-Breed, my Human name is Akadeanna Hawk.”

 

That was a surprise to all gathered her words, but Starvance asks, “Do you know who the Guardian is right now?” Flowerdancer glances at the Seeker who asked her that and she nods and she says, “Yes his name is Stargance he is your Bondmate Starvance.” Starvance smiles as the female knew of him, but he then realized something and he asks, “Is there any other Seekers that look like you in your time?”

 

Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and she says, “No there are no others that look like me.  Why do you ask?”  Starvance says, “I just remember I saw a Seeker that looked just like you on March 25th, 2339 talking to a group of ground based Autobots.” Flowerdancer stares at him realizing that had been real and she says, “That’s was me you saw; the team which is not formed yet here in this time is referred to as the Ark Autobots.”

 

Starvance was startled that this was the same female Seeker he had seen talking to the Autobots, he asks, “What brings you to us today?”  Flowerdancer takes a deep breath and says, “There are 3 things that have brought me before the Councils today, though one is the most important to me.”

 

Sentinel says, “Then please speak about why you are here.”  Flowerdancer thought over the 3 things she had to discuss and she decides what the most important of the 3 were, Skyfire.  She says, “Some might think that the other 2 are more important than the one I will start with, but because of the heartache I’ve suffered since September 25th of my 15th year I think it is the most important.”

 

She stops and closes her crimson red optics and she says, “I know that you all think that Starscream isn’t ready to do their Navigant; but I know he is; I’ve seen what kind of Mech he is, I met him and Skyfire when I was 4 years old he is a strong leader; I know he is very timid right now; but that has to do with one of the other 2 things I need to speak to everyone about.”

 

Starvance was startled at her words, but he asks, “What would you do if we say no?” Flowerdancer glances at Starvance and she says, “I know you are a Spark Prime yourself Starvance however I am actually the highest ranked Spark Prime as a Class 30 Spark pulses in my cockpit glass as well as the fact I am the most protected among all who know of The Crystal Of Life and Skywarp gave me a dress that also states I am the highest ranked among everyone.”

 

Starvance was startled at her words and he asks, “And how did you know I am a Spark Prime?” Flowerdancer laughs and says, “Stargance had to train me to be a Dimensional Guardian he loved talking about you to me, I never had the honor of knowing you as you passed the day I was born this March 25th coming at 1901 Cybertronian time which is 5am Egyptian time.”

 

Starvance was shocked at her words, but he nods and says, “You do have a point we shall have Starscream and his Quaterne mates join The Navigant today.” Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “Thank you Starvance, the thing is he only needed to be dropped 10 light-years closer to Cybertron and he would’ve lived; but it was thought because Skyfire is a larger Seeker and could hold more Energon he could be dropped further, but what _wasn’t_ taken into account was that because of his larger form he burns Energon faster than say Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream.”

 

Starvance winces as no one had even considered that.  Sentinel asks, “What is the next thing you would like to speak of to us?” Flowerdancer knew she was going to save Orion becoming a Prime for last so that meant she had to bring up about her secret she kept since she was 13 years old.

 

She takes a deep breath before saying, “The second one has to do with Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream; this is the one I said explain in my other one.”  Sentinel winces at her words, but Starvance asks, “Why is he so timid?”  Flowerdancer turns her attention from the 2 leaders to Alpha Trion and she asks, “Alpha Trion would you please re-enlighten the Councils what you said you said Starscream would react _not_ knowing who his creators are?”

 

Alpha Trion was startled that the female Seeker spoke to him and he nods standing up and he walks to join the female Prime feeling dwarfed by her height before he says, “I said that I thought it would affect Starscream negatively _not_ knowing who his creators are.”  He stops and looks at the female Prime and he says, “I was right about that, that’s why you asked me to re-enlighten the others about that?”

 

Flowerdancer smiles listening to Alpha Trion saying that again, but she nods and says, “Yes you were right.” She turns and looks at the others and says telepathically _You make take your seat again Alpha Trion._   The Mech returned to his seat.  Before Flowerdancer says, “As I said Alpha Trion was right about it affecting Starscream negatively not knowing who his creators are, yes right now you know him as a very timid leader; however,” she pauses and flicks her right servo showing a picture of Savage and she says, “That’s the Starscream I learned at 11 years old fiercely abusive as he tried to learn from his men who his creators are.”  She looks at the members of the Councils and asks, “Any of you have any idea who that Mech is?”

 

There were murmurs of no from each member and she gave a soft snort and indicates a Flier Prime and she says, “Not even his Spark Twin who sits on the Council Of Primes recognizes him!” She then says, “That beaten form is known as Savage!”  There were murmurs from both Councils and Flowerdancer says, “Knowing who his creators are can prevent that, he did that to Savage out of rage that Savage wouldn’t tell him who his creators are! Yes I know all except Skyfire and Starscream of the Decepticons know that Skywarp and Thundercracker are Starscream’s creators.”

 

Starmoon Prime was shocked the unrecognizable Mech was his own Spark Twin Savage, he asks, “Flowerdancer did he survive that?”  Flowerdancer smiles softly at Starmoon and she says, “Yes he survived thanks to my training as a medic as a Human.”

 

Starvance says, “We shall lift our ruling on the pair, do you need a telepath to lift the barriers?” Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, “Thank you, no I am a telepath myself I am 30 times stronger than the Mech known as Soundwave.  However it shall wait until after they do The Navigant today I don’t want the knowledge interfering.” Starvance nods and says, “All right that’s fine. I’m glad on your decision.”

 

Sentinel asks, “And what is the last thing you’d like to speak about?”  Flowerdancer takes a deep breath she had done things for others today; but now this was for her and her alone and she says, “It has to do with Orion Pax.”  Sentinel was startled that she had something to say about the young Archivist and he asks, “What would you like to talk to us about him?”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “First I will say this, the other 2 things I’ve spoken about were not for me in full sense, but this one is all about me.   I know you are all deciding whether Orion Pax or Megatron would make a better Prime. I can tell you this straight up Orion is the better choice,” she pauses and looks at Starvance and says, “You saw that Semi-Truck Mech with the group, what did you think of him?”

 

That startled the Councils that she knew about them trying to decide and that Orion was the better choice and Starvance raises a brow-plating at her and he says, “Of course I remember that Semi-Truck, if he wasn’t a Prime I could tell he deserves to be one.”  Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, “He is a Prime well at least in my time, he became a Prime 11 years from now.  That Mech is who everyone here knows as Orion Pax,” she pauses and smiles and says, “I know him as Optimus Prime.”

 

Starvance was shocked that the Mech was a Prime and that he was who they knew as Orion Pax in this time; Flowerdancer giggles and she says, “Even after he changed his name becoming a Prime he still lives up to the meaning of his name he has now, Orion Pax means Peace Hunter, and he always is doing that hunting for peace.”

 

That startled them, but Sentinel asks, “Why is he so important to you?  What does he have to do with you?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Orion Pax becomes the Prime of The First Child Of Cybertron, or the first Human child not born here on Cybertron with an Autobot Guardian,” she pauses and indicates herself and she says, “I know this because I am The First Child Of Cybertron, and as I know him Optimus Prime is my Autobot Guardian.”

 

That startled everyone in the Council Chambers her words and Sentinel asks, “Why is Orion the better choice?” Flowerdancer sighs knowing that would be asked and she asks, “Would you rather have a Prime who lectures his or her men as punishment or,” she pauses and flicks her hand and the group of photos of Starscream’s abuse from her 18th year until March 25th, 2339 appeared and she then says, “Or would you rather have a Prime that could do this in punishment?”

 

The Councils stare at the pictures and every Seeker flinched and so did Starmoon and Starvance asks, “Who is that?” Flowerdancer looks at Starvance and says, “That’s Starscream, that started July 21st of my 18th year,” she pauses and indicates the first one then indicates the last one and says, “And the last one was taken the day you saw me in 2339 Starvance.”

 

Starvance winces at her words and so did everyone else and he asks, “Megatron did that to him?”  Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes even for the littlest things! Optimus only lectures his men; he fights to protect humans from the Decepticons.”

 

Starvance winces as he had been right it was Megatron’s handy-work on the handsome Seeker. Sentinel says, “Then we shall make Orion a Prime, is there anyone else while you’re at it you’d like made one?”  Flowerdancer smiles at his words, but she asks, “Is the Mech known as Thrust a regular Mech or is he a Prime?” Starvance says, “Thrust is a regular Seeker.”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “That’s the only other one I’d like made a Prime, I want him to have plenty of time to be a Prime before he goes to the Human world closest to Cybertron to be with his Human.”  Sentinel nods and sends for the 2 Mech’s to come, then he asks, “Why does Skyfire mean so much to you? I mean he informed us about you.”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and she says, “Because when I first met him when I was 4 years I fell in Human terms head over heels for him and hard at that, I knew him for 11 years, he courted me in true Seeker fashion from the time I was 13 years old, but I told you he lost his life during The Navigant,” she pauses and sighs and says, “That day I lost the Man and the Mech I love, I never stopped loving him my love only got stronger as time passed.”

 

She stops and looks at Starvance and the rest of the Seekers before saying, “The Fire Chases The Sky Because The Sky Chases The Fire.”  She knew they would understand how much she loved Skyfire with her words like that.   The Seekers were startled how much in love the two were.

 

As they watched Skyfire stepped in again and he bows first to Flowerdancer then to the others and then says, “I am sorry for my intrusion Council Members and Flowerdancer I just wished to inform you that Orion Pax and Thrust have arrived.” Sentinel says, “Thank you Skyfire. Show them in.”


	2. The Navigant

4 hours after Skyfire brought Orion Pax and Thrust to the council chambers the two were both Primes Flowerdancer having stood behind them as they each became a Prime and she asked only one thing from Optimus as Orion became known as and that was the day that she became a Prime in the new timeline that he would stand behind her and he promised that he would which made Flowerdancer happy as she hadn't wanted that changed that Optimus would stand behind her still just as he had before she started this history change.

 

 

Now the large bi-colored Seeker was back on The Navigant Platform and she was in awe of how many Seekers were there for their Navigant. Crimson red optics studied each Seeker there and she smiles as she saw Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Strascream standing together, but Skyfire was standing near her as she wouldn't let him far from her and after she had told him everything he was fine with the large Prime being protective over him; he kept going over the words she had told him and she had spoken to another Seeker and placed Hawk Family Romulan Markings on his wings as she had found through the databanks from her time that he had been attacked and killed by a Romulan Warbird, but she knew a Romulan Warbird wouldn't attack someone under the protection of the Hawk Family.

 

 

Flowerdancer excuses herself from Skyfire telling him though to scream for her if another Seeker tried to take him to do his Navigant that she was under the direct orders from the Seeker Council to help with the escort of him to his Drop Zone. She walks over to Skywarp and takes him a bit away from Starscream and Thundercracker well enough that neither Starscream or Thundercracker could hear their conversation and she hands him a datapad and she says, “This is for you and Thundercracker from the Council, basically it says that they have lifted their ruling on keeping from Starscream that you two are his creators, Skywarp however it is preferred that he has to wait for after The Navigant to know to protect him.”

 

 

Skywarp accepts the datapad, but listens to the female Seekers words and he asks, “How did you get them to lift their ruling or did you not help with convincing them? How did you know about the secret?” Flowerdancer smiles softly and she says, “I made them aware what will happen if Starscream doesn't know right now he is very timid because he doesn't know that you two are his creators however,” she pauses and pulls out a picture of Savage and she shows it to Skywarp and she says, “But no 11 year old Human should have to find this. When I was 11 years old I was going down to the Nile River in Cairo Egypt and I found that, that is Savage. How I know in 13 years you and Thundercracker had trusted me with the secret, you believed you could trust me.”  


 

Skywarp looks at the photo and stares in shock and he asks, “Starscream did this? Why did he?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Yes he did that. Why? Because he believed that Savage was lying to him that he didn't know who his (Starscream's) creators are, he was trying to beat the information out of him, but Savage never cracked. Savage survived that beating thanks to Sorin training me in Cybertronian healing. I showed that same image to the Council Of Primes And Council Of Seekers and not even Starmoon recognized him!”

 

 

Skywarp winces at her words and he asks, “Why are you going to keep it from him until after the Navigant?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I fear that it might harm him make it hard for him to get back here safely if he knows before he does The Navigant; I am going to make a promise to him that I will personally tell him who his creators are as soon as you, Thundercracker, him, and Skyfire get your pedes safely back here on The Navigant.” Skywarp nods at her words and he walks over to Thundercracker and tells Starscream that the Femme wanted to talk to him and Starscream walks over to the bi-colored Seeker and Skywarp informs Thundercracker that the ruling had been lifted on them, but that Starscream wouldn't know until after The Navigant to protect him.

 

 

Starscream looks at the female bi-colored Seeker and he says, “Skywarp says you want to talk to me. What do you want Autobot?” Flowerdancer glares at him calling her Autobot, but it was better than him calling her Prime and she says, “First of all my name is Flowerdancer, now second of all the reason I want to talk to you is because I wanted to tell you that if you get your Pedes, Skywarp's Pedes, Thundercracker's Pedes, and Skyfire's Pedes safely on The Navigant Platform I promise you that I will _personally_ tell you who your creators are.”

 

 

Starscream flinches as the female Seeker glares at him when he called her Autobot, however Skywarp hadn't told him what the femme's name and he says, “I'm sorry Skywarp hadn't told me your designation and I didn't want you to attack me if I called you just Prime. You know who they are? Why can't you tell me now?!” Flowerdancer smiles realizing that he had just called her Autobot because Skywarp hadn't told him her name and she was thankful he had chosen not to call her Prime and she says, “I accept your reasoning Starscream of why you called me Autobot, I appreciate that you didn't call me Prime enough Decepticons call me that I didn't want to hear it again. Yes I know who your creators are, however the reason I am going to make you wait to know who they are is to protect you while you do your Navigant today, I don't want you worrying about them.”

 

 

Starscream winces at her reason why she wouldn't tell him who his creators are, but before he could speak Flowerdancer flinches as it felt like someone kicked her in the aft and Skyfire was screaming his helm off for her and she says, “Excuse me Starscream.” She warped to Skyfire's side and the instant she was fully reappeared her right fist connected with the other Seeker that was holding tightly onto Skyfire's arm, but the Mech let go at her attack, but Flowerdancer didn't stop after hitting the Seeker she launches into a physical attack on the Seeker, Skyfire had been fiercely protective over her in the 11 years they knew each other, so she was going to be just as fiercely if not more so protective over him as he had been over him.

 

 

Finally Flowerdancer was pulled off the Seeker by 2 large Mech's it was Ironhide and Megatron who pulled her off and Flowerdancer shakes the two off and she says, “Keep that coward away from Skyfire!” She watches as a few helped the Seeker she attacked into the Academy again and Flowerdancer returns to Skyfire's side and she touches his arm and he flinches and so Flowerdancer checks his arm and repairs the damage that was done by the other Seeker being so rough with him. Skyfire says, “Wow I wasn't expecting you to do that Flowerdancer.”  


 

Flowerdancer looks into Skyfire's steel-blue optics as she was repairing the damage and she says, “For 11 years that we knew each other and were together you were fiercely protective over me, I felt it was only fair that I repay that even though it has not started yet; you protected me for 11 years helping me grow into a confident strong Egyptian woman and a strong Egyptian Queen, you taught me a lot, I thought it was only fitting that I am just as fiercely protective over you as you were of me if not more protective over you.” Skyfire stares in awe at the Seekers words and he says, “I didn't know you heard my screaming.”

 

 

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, “You weren't just screaming verbally I know you were screaming with every ounce of your being to the Dimensional Gates, so yeah I heard your screams.” Skyfire raises an eyebrow plating at her words and asks, “What do you mean by that?” Flowerdancer finishes repairing the damage on Skyfire before she says, “In the timeline that I am here changing I am the last Dimensional Guardian I heard you screaming to the Gates for help, no matter where or when I am I can hear any cries to the Gates and no matter what I will always respond to a call. I know Stargance is too busy at this moment to have come here to you.”

 

 

Skyfire stares so she had heard his cries to the Gates as she was just like Stargance a Dimensional Guardian, however in the timeline she was currently working on changing she was the last Dimensional Guardian, but it made sense that she would do her duties as a Dimensional Guardian no matter where or when she was and he says, “That makes sense why you heard that. You attacked him though to protect me right?” Flowerdancer nods and she says, “Yes that's why I attacked him; I'm both a Regular Warper, a Dimensional Warper, and a Time Warper. My regular warping abilities is how I got to your side so quickly from where I was talking to Starscream.” Skyfire smiles and says, “I'm glad you did that, but why did you?”

 

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “No problem Skyfire. Why did I do that? Because he was trying to take you to do your Navigant, however I am under direct orders from the Council Of The Primes to be one of the 2 Seekers who take you to your drop zone.” Skyfire nods at her words it made sense what she was saying and he asks, “Can you go ahead and do the drop now?” Flowerdancer glances at Flamestar who was still standing near Skyfire and she asks, “Shall we do this now Flamestar?” Flamestar had heard her words it made total sense to him why she had attacked the other Seeker until then he thought the attack had been unprovoked, but it made sense why she attacked him.

 

 

Flamestar nods and says, “Sure Flowerdancer; the others were taken Skyfire is now the last Seeker to have to be dropped off.” Flowerdancer nods and she gently takes Skyfire's arm and the 2 Seekers take Skyfire into the sky and Flowerdancer knocks him out and deactivates his communication abilities just as it was supposed to be done and then Flowerdancer and Flamestar takes Skyfire to the Drop Zone. At the Safe Zone Flowerdancer stops and she says, “Well here we are his drop location.”

 

 

Flamestar was confused at the females words and he says, “No that's not right his drop zone is 10 more light years from now.” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “No this is his drop zone come I'll explain back at Cybertron.” She moves to Flamestar and takes his arm and warps them back to The Navigant Platform and when they appeared Flamestar asks, “What do you mean why did we drop him 10 light-years closer?” Flowerdancer sighs and she says, “The spot you wanted to drop him off at is the Danger Zone for him; you see though Skyfire is a larger Seeker and can ingest more Energon than Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream do; however you see Skyfire's form burn energy 3 times faster than those 3 do and it was originally not taken into account 15 years from now, and he died during a burn-in.”

 

 

Flamestar winces at her words she had him dropped off 10 light-years closer only because if they had dropped him off where he had expected them to Skyfire probably would've died again and he says, “That makes sense what you are saying. How did you figure out what the safe zone was? What about where he was dropped off at?” Flowerdancer sighs and she says, “Once I was a little calm enough before returning to Earth I went with the Maquis Flagship and followed the path of Skyfire's Energon trail and we calculated what the safe zone was and found 10 light-years past was where the drop zone had been.”

 

 

Flamestar winces at her words and he says, “At least it won't happen again; however what will you do if it happens again?” Flowerdancer says, “I won't let him die again, I will fly up and aid him; I know about the Rules of The Navigant however I never grew up as a Seeker so I never knew about not interfering with another Seeker's Navigant and I told the Council Of Seekers that exact thing and they said if I need to I have their permission to interfere with Skyfire's Navigant to save his life, trust me I will I can't loose him again.”

 

 

Flamestar was shocked at her words, but it made sense what she was saying, but he says, “I hope you don't have to aid him. It shocked me though when you said you are a Dimensional Guardian.” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I hope I don't have to either Flamestar. Well when I was given the chance to create this form when I was 15 there had not been another Dimensional Guardian in 15 years as Stargance went to the Well Of Sparks when I was born at the exact same time I was born.”

 

 

Flamestar asks, “How did you know my name? I know you saw me during the talk with the Councils, but I didn't even tell you my name.” Flowerdancer snorts and says, “I know because I was interrogated by the Councils when I was 15 only a few hours after The Navigant ended I was crying the whole time; I was interrogated because I knew that Skywarp and Thundercracker are Starscream's creators the Councils wanted to ensure I could keep that secret from Starscream; though in the 4 hours I was interrogated I didn't answer a single question, but I ended the interrogation by screaming **'CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST LOST THE MECH I LOVE!'** You were the one who dragged me from the Academy Medbay to the Council Chambers, but after the interrogation ended you tried to pick me back up; however I wouldn't let you touch me so Silverstar who was the leader of the Seeker Council of that time carried me back to the Medbay.”

 

 

Flamestar winces at her words and he says, “I'm sorry I did that to you; I know from your words it hasn't happened yet; but I am sorry and I know from the time you were talking to the Councils that you won't have to go through that again.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thanks for your words Flamestar. That's right I won't have to go through that.” She watches as Seekers returned and she saw the one return safely that she had put the Romulan markings on his wings and she walks over to him and restored is communication abilities.

 

 

Flowerdancer watches after hours that Skyfire finally returns as Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were safely back already, she smiles though as it was only an hour after Starscream returned that Skyfire had returned as he had died an hour after Starscream had returned originally. Starscream watches the last of his Quaterne mates returned and he walks over to Flowerdancer followed by the other 3 Seekers and she kisses Skyfire boldly and says, “I'm glad you are back Skyfire.” Skyfire smiles and says, “Thanks Flowerdancer. I bet you would've helped me had I been in trouble.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “That's right I would've Skyfire because as I said you were fiercely protective over me for 11 years until I lost you; I am just as protective if not more so over you. I didn't grow up here on Cybertron nor did I grow up knowing the rules about not interfering with another Seekers Navigant and I made sure the Council Of Seekers fully aware that if I had to I would interfere with your Navigant to save your life.”  


 

Skyfire smiles at her words and says, “I'm glad you weren't raised up with our rules. Where exactly did you grow up or rather will grow up?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “We call it Earth; most Cybertronians of this time don't know it by that name only knowing Earth as the 3rd planet of Sector 262.” Skyfire stares at her and he says, “Oh I know it as Earth, I love that planet so beautiful and nice. What can I do to help you grow up into the woman you are now and the Seeker you are now?” Flowerdancer pulls out a picture of her as a 3 month old human baby and hands it to Skyfire before saying, “I want you to go to Earth and live with the Moon Wind Autobot Team and the Ark Autobot Team, and in 6 months time this little girl will be brought to Earth by the Egyptian God known as Anubis, his wife, and Amun; I want you to protect her with everything you have, when she is 6 she will become a Seeker I want you to teach her all about being a Seeker. Protect her and help her grow up, but let Ironhide and Megatron train her in ground combat.”

 

 

Skyfire accepts the photo that Flowerdancer gave him and nods at her words, but asks, “Of course I will do that for you; but what do I have to do to protect you growing up?” Flowerdancer points at the girl in the photo and she says, “That little girl I am asking you to protect that is me; there will be another girl that looks just like me however the way to know which one I am I have Sky Blue Eyes and the other one who is my mirror twin sister Veronica has Ruby Red Eyes.” Skyfire stares that's why she wanted him to protect the little girl, the girl was her and he says, “That makes sense now why you want me to protect her because I will be protecting you. Of course I will protect you, however I will protect your sister and other siblings.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I'm glad it does Skyfire; I'm glad you will do that for me, I am born the oldest of a set of triplets my brother's name is Chakotay. When he is 12 years old he will be joining the Maquis.”

 

 

Skyfire nods at her words, but Starscream asks, “When are you going to keep your promise Flowerdancer? You know about telling me who my creators are.” Flowerdancer glances at Starscream and she sighs at his words she had made that promise and she says, “Sorry Starscream I didn't forget that promise, I had to talk to Skyfire first.” Starscream nods at her words, and waits patiently for her to tell him what he had been waiting too long to know who his creators are or were. Flowerdancer watches Skywarp and Thundercracker come closer to the 3 of them talking.

 

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I am going to first tell you this you are correct that your men are lying to you saying that they don't know who your creators are, but are right that Skyfire doesn't know who your creators are but the reason that they won't tell you because the Council Of Seekers and Council Of Primes placed a ruling on your creators that you were never to know, but I made them aware how it will hurt you not knowing who they are, Alpha Trion is the only one who figured it would affect you negatively not knowing who they are.”

 

 

Starscream flinches at her words, but it made sense why nobody would tell him who they were, but it hurt him that all his men knew who his creators were and only Skyfire and him didn't know who they were. Flowerdancer sighs and says, “The reason you've not been able to feel them is that the Councils had blocks placed on your spark and your processor; it was to protect you incase you chose them to be part of your Trine or Quaterne,” she pauses and nods at Skywarp and Thundercracker and she says, “Which you did choose your creators as part of your Quaterne; Skywarp is your carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire.”

 

 

Starscream listens startled at her words, but he was going to ask her how he couldn't know after all this time, but she answered before he could ask her how come he couldn't have known after all this time who his creators were; he asks, “Can you drop the barriers then Fowerdancer or do you have to contact a telepath to drop the barriers?” Flowerdancer gently reaches up and brushes her right servo against Starscream's helm then across his cockpit glass and she then says, “There the barriers are dropped, I can feel part of you still doesn't believe my words, don't speak just listen with your spark.”

 

 

Starscream was glad she was able to drop the barriers, but he didn't speak listening to what she had told him and he probes the bond that had been blocked for as long as he could remember to see if it was true what she was saying and he gasps it was true what she said that Skywarp and Thundercracker were his creators and he asks, “It is true what you say, I feel that bond finally. However how long have you known?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “13 years from now I had learned that they were your creators from them and I am from the Earth Date December 25th, 2339 and I've kept that secret that long.”

 

 

Starscream stars at the female Prime as she told him how long she had kept it from him and he says, “I guess when you return to your time I will know that Skywarp and Thundercracker are my creators.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes you will, you will not remember anything about the timeline I am changing now except what you learn from me.” Starscream nods at her words and he says, “Stargance says that Dimensional Guardians when they change history will never forget the timeline that they changed, but they will remember what happened in the timeline that they created changing history as well. Is that true?”

 

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “That's true what Stargance told you Starscream I will never forget my timeline I am changing, I will never forget that on September 25th, of my 15th year that I lost Skyfire during your original Navigant, I will never forget bawling my eyes out in the Council Chambers as the Councils tried to interrogate me because I knew the secret that Skywarp and Thundercracker are your creators, I will never forget how hard it hit Ratchet when I had to confirm for the rest of the Ark Autobots that Skyfire had indeed died during The Navigant,” she pauses and walks over to the spot where she had found Skyfire in this time again and she sits down, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Skyfire follow after Flowerdancer and sit down around her; Flowerdancer then continues and says, “I will also never forget sitting on your lap in this very same spot Starscream in my human form and hearing Skyfire's last words to me they were 'I love you Fire! Take care of my Quaterne!' And then collapsing in your lap sobbing as I watched the explosion happen taking the man the mech I loved and I have never stopped loving.”

 

 

Starscream stares at the female Seeker he had never had any respect for any Autobot, but listening to her words he had a strong respect for her now; he looks at Skyfire and he says, “I'm not even going to make you choose whether you join us in the Decepticons Skyfire, Flowerdancer and whatever her human form's name is needs you more than we do. You are free to join the Autobots.” Skyfire was startled at Starscream's words and he says, “Thank you Starscream, I was going to join the Autobots as Flowerdancer has asked me to go with the Ark Autobot Team and the Moon Wind Autobot Team to Earth and protect her younger self growing up.”

 

 

Starscream smiles and says, “Then you are welcome to do that then, even though we will be enemies because you will be an Autobot, if you'd ever like to fly with us, just let me know and you will be welcome to join us. Let her younger self know that same thing when she becomes a Seeker.” Skyfire nods at Starscream's words and Flowerdancer says, “I will be taking this form when I am 6 human years old, originally I was born pure Human and then I became a Half-Breed when I was 15 years old; but this time around I will be born a Half-Breed.”  
  
  
Starscream asks, “Why did you do that to your younger self? What did you mean by man and mech?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I went through hell and back growing up, I was almost attacked when I was 6 years old by a Prime who betrayed his brothers 1 year prior to that, Stardancer Prime himself protected me I grew up with him, Stargazer, and the rest of the Moon Wind Autobot Team protecting me, when I became First Queen Of Egypt Stardancer stood by my side protecting me the rest of the Moon Wind Team was on the ground. It wasn't until 2 weeks after I turned 13 that Optimus Prime came into my life and started to protect me. As to man and Mech because of the love Skyfire and I have Skyfire made himself a human form and he dubbed himself Skylar as the first time I saw him you were with him and I was looking at the stars above Cairo Egypt.”

4 hours after Skyfire brought Orion Pax and Thrust to the council chambers the two were both Primes Flowerdancer having stood behind them as they each became a Prime and she asked only one thing from Optimus as Orion became known as and that was the day that she became a Prime in the new timeline that he would stand behind her and he promised that he would which made Flowerdancer happy as she hadn't wanted that changed that Optimus would stand behind her still just as he had before she started this history change.

 

 

Now the large bi-colored Seeker was back on The Navigant Platform and she was in awe of how many Seekers were there for their Navigant. Crimson red optics studied each Seeker there and she smiles as she saw Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream standing together, but Skyfire was standing near her as she wouldn't let him far from her and after she had told him everything he was fine with the large Prime being protective over him; he kept going over the words she had told him and she had spoken to another Seeker and placed Hawk Family Romulan Markings on his wings as she had found through the databanks from her time that he had been attacked and killed by a Romulan Warbird, but she knew a Romulan Warbird wouldn't attack someone under the protection of the Hawk Family.

 

 

Flowerdancer excuses herself from Skyfire telling him though to scream for her if another Seeker tried to take him to do his Navigant that she was under the direct orders from the Seeker Council to help with the escort of him to his Drop Zone. She walks over to Skywarp and takes him a bit away from Starscream and Thundercracker well enough that neither Starscream or Thundercracker could hear their conversation and she hands him a Datapad and she says, “This is for you and Thundercracker from the Council, basically it says that they have lifted their ruling on keeping from Starscream that you two are his creators, Skywarp however it is preferred that he has to wait for after The Navigant to know to protect him.”

 

 

Skywarp accepts the Datapad, but listens to the female Seekers words and he asks, “How did you get them to lift their ruling or did you not help with convincing them? How did you know about the secret?” Flowerdancer smiles softly and she says, “I made them aware what will happen if Starscream doesn't know right now he is very timid because he doesn't know that you two are his creators however,” she pauses and pulls out a picture of Savage and she shows it to Skywarp and she says, “But no 11 year old Human should have to find this. When I was 11 years old I was going down to the Nile River in Cairo Egypt and I found that, that is Savage. How I know in 13 years you and Thundercracker had trusted me with the secret, you believed you could trust me.”

 

Skywarp looks at the photo and stares in shock and he asks, “Starscream did this? Why did he?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Yes he did that. Why? Because he believed that Savage was lying to him that he didn't know who his (Starscream's) creators are, he was trying to beat the information out of him, but Savage never cracked. Savage survived that beating thanks to Sorin training me in Cybertronian healing. I showed that same image to the Council Of Primes and Council Of Seekers and not even Starmoon recognized him!”

 

 

Skywarp winces at her words and he asks, “Why are you going to keep it from him until after the Navigant?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I fear that it might harm him make it hard for him to get back here safely if he knows before he does The Navigant; I am going to make a promise to him that I will personally tell him who his creators are as soon as you, Thundercracker, him, and Skyfire get your pedes safely back here on The Navigant.” Skywarp nods at her words and he walks over to Thundercracker and tells Starscream that the Femme wanted to talk to him and Starscream walks over to the bi-colored Seeker and Skywarp informs Thundercracker that the ruling had been lifted on them, but that Starscream wouldn't know until after The Navigant to protect him.

 

 

Starscream looks at the female bi-colored Seeker and he says, “Skywarp says you want to talk to me. What do you want Autobot?” Flowerdancer glares at him calling her Autobot, but it was better than him calling her Prime and she says, “First of all my name is Flowerdancer, now second of all the reason I want to talk to you is because I wanted to tell you that if you get your Pedes, Skywarp's Pedes, Thundercracker's Pedes, and Skyfire's Pedes safely on The Navigant Platform I promise you that I will _personally_ tell you who your creators are.”

 

 

Starscream flinches as the female Seeker glares at him when he called her Autobot, however Skywarp hadn't told him what the femme's name and he says, “I'm sorry Skywarp hadn't told me your designation and I didn't want you to attack me if I called you just Prime. You know who they are? Why can't you tell me now?!” Flowerdancer smiles realizing that he had just called her Autobot because Skywarp hadn't told him her name and she was thankful he had chosen not to call her Prime and she says, “I accept your reasoning Starscream of why you called me Autobot, I appreciate that you didn't call me Prime enough Decepticons call me that I didn't want to hear it again. Yes I know who your creators are, however the reason I am going to make you wait to know who they are is to protect you while you do your Navigant today, I don't want you worrying about them.”

 

 

Starscream winces at her reason why she wouldn't tell him who his creators are, but before he could speak Flowerdancer flinches as it felt like someone kicked her in the aft and Skyfire was screaming his helm off for her and she says, “Excuse me Starscream.” She warped to Skyfire's side and the instant she was fully reappeared her right fist connected with the other Seeker that was holding tightly onto Skyfire's arm, but the Mech let go at her attack, but Flowerdancer didn't stop after hitting the Seeker she launches into a physical attack on the Seeker, Skyfire had been fiercely protective over her in the 11 years they knew each other, so she was going to be just as fiercely if not more so protective over him as he had been over him.

 

 

Finally Flowerdancer was pulled off the Seeker by 2 large Mech's it was Ironhide and Megatron who pulled her off and Flowerdancer shakes the two off and she says, “Keep that coward away from Skyfire!” She watches as a few helped the Seeker she attacked into the Academy again and Flowerdancer returns to Skyfire's side and she touches his arm and he flinches and so Flowerdancer checks his arm and repairs the damage that was done by the other Seeker being so rough with him. Skyfire says, “Wow I wasn't expecting you to do that Flowerdancer.”

 

Flowerdancer looks into Skyfire's steel-blue optics as she was repairing the damage and she says, “For 11 years that we knew each other and were together you were fiercely protective over me, I felt it was only fair that I repay that even though it has not started yet; you protected me for 11 years helping me grow into a confident strong Egyptian woman and a strong Egyptian Queen, you taught me a lot, I thought it was only fitting that I am just as fiercely protective over you as you were of me if not more protective over you.” Skyfire stares in awe at the Seekers words and he says, “I didn't know you heard my screaming.”

 

 

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, “You weren't just screaming verbally I know you were screaming with every ounce of your being to the Dimensional Gates, so yeah I heard your screams.” Skyfire raises an eyebrow plating at her words and asks, “What do you mean by that?” Flowerdancer finishes repairing the damage on Skyfire before she says, “In the timeline that I am here changing I am the last Dimensional Guardian I heard you screaming to the Gates for help, no matter where or when I am I can hear any cries to the Gates and no matter what I will always respond to a call. I know Stargance is too busy at this moment to have come here to you.”

 

 

Skyfire stares so she had heard his cries to the Gates as she was just like Stargance a Dimensional Guardian, however in the timeline she was currently working on changing she was the last Dimensional Guardian, but it made sense that she would do her duties as a Dimensional Guardian no matter where or when she was and he says, “That makes sense why you heard that. You attacked him though to protect me right?” Flowerdancer nods and she says, “Yes that's why I attacked him; I'm both a Regular Warper, a Dimensional Warper, and a Time Warper. My regular warping abilities is how I got to your side so quickly from where I was talking to Starscream.” Skyfire smiles and says, “I'm glad you did that, but why did you?”

 

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “No problem Skyfire. Why did I do that? Because he was trying to take you to do your Navigant, however I am under direct orders from the Council Of The Primes to be one of the 2 Seekers who take you to your drop zone.” Skyfire nods at her words it made sense what she was saying and he asks, “Can you go ahead and do the drop now?” Flowerdancer glances at Flamestar who was still standing near Skyfire and she asks, “Shall we do this now Flamestar?” Flamestar had heard her words it made total sense to him why she had attacked the other Seeker until then he thought the attack had been unprovoked, but it made sense why she attacked him.

 

 

Flamestar nods and says, “Sure Flowerdancer; the others were taken Skyfire is now the last Seeker to have to be dropped off.” Flowerdancer nods and she gently takes Skyfire's arm and the 2 Seekers take Skyfire into the sky and Flowerdancer knocks him out and deactivates his communication abilities just as it was supposed to be done and then Flowerdancer and Flamestar takes Skyfire to the Drop Zone. At the Safe Zone Flowerdancer stops and she says, “Well here we are his drop location.”

 

 

Flamestar was confused at the female’s words and he says, “No that's not right his drop zone is 10 more light years from now.” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “No this is his drop zone come I'll explain back at Cybertron.” She moves to Flamestar and takes his arm and warps them back to The Navigant Platform and when they appeared Flamestar asks, “What do you mean why did we drop him 10 light-years closer?” Flowerdancer sighs and she says, “The spot you wanted to drop him off at is the Danger Zone for him; you see though Skyfire is a larger Seeker and can ingest more Energon than Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream do; however you see Skyfire's form burn energy 3 times faster than those 3 do and it was originally not taken into account 15 years from now, and he died during a burn-in.”

 

 

Flamestar winces at her words she had him dropped off 10 light-years closer only because if they had dropped him off where he had expected them to Skyfire probably would've died again and he says, “That makes sense what you are saying. How did you figure out what the safe zone was? What about where he was dropped off at?” Flowerdancer sighs and she says, “Once I was a little calm enough before returning to Earth I went with the Maquis Flagship and followed the path of Skyfire's Energon trail and we calculated what the safe zone was and found 10 light-years past was where the drop zone had been.”

 

 

Flamestar winces at her words and he says, “At least it won't happen again; however what will you do if it happens again?” Flowerdancer says, “I won't let him die again, I will fly up and aid him; I know about the Rules of The Navigant however I never grew up as a Seeker so I never knew about not interfering with another Seeker's Navigant and I told the Council Of Seekers that exact thing and they said if I need to I have their permission to interfere with Skyfire's Navigant to save his life, trust me I will I can't lose him again.”

 

 

Flamestar was shocked at her words, but it made sense what she was saying, but he says, “I hope you don't have to aid him. It shocked me though when you said you are a Dimensional Guardian.” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I hope I don't have to either Flamestar. Well when I was given the chance to create this form when I was 15 there had not been another Dimensional Guardian in 15 years as Stargance went to the Well Of Sparks when I was born at the exact same time I was born.”

 

 

Flamestar asks, “How did you know my name? I know you saw me during the talk with the Councils, but I didn't even tell you my name.” Flowerdancer snorts and says, “I know because I was interrogated by the Councils when I was 15 only a few hours after The Navigant ended I was crying the whole time; I was interrogated because I knew that Skywarp and Thundercracker are Starscream's creators the Councils wanted to ensure I could keep that secret from Starscream; though in the 4 hours I was interrogated I didn't answer a single question, but I ended the interrogation by screaming **'CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST LOST THE MECH I LOVE!'** You were the one who dragged me from the Academy Medbay to the Council Chambers, but after the interrogation ended you tried to pick me back up; however I wouldn't let you touch me so Silverstar who was the leader of the Seeker Council of that time carried me back to the Medbay.”

 

 

Flamestar winces at her words and he says, “I'm sorry I did that to you; I know from your words it hasn't happened yet; but I am sorry and I know from the time you were talking to the Councils that you won't have to go through that again.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thanks for your words Flamestar. That's right I won't have to go through that.” She watches as Seekers returned and she saw the one return safely that she had put the Romulan markings on his wings and she walks over to him and restored is communication abilities.

 

 

Flowerdancer watches after hours that Skyfire finally returns as Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were safely back already, she smiles though as it was only an hour after Starscream returned that Skyfire had returned as he had died an hour after Starscream had returned originally. Starscream watches the last of his Quaterne mates returned and he walks over to Flowerdancer followed by the other 3 Seekers and she kisses Skyfire boldly and says, “I'm glad you are back Skyfire.” Skyfire smiles and says, “Thanks Flowerdancer. I bet you would've helped me had I been in trouble.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “That's right I would've Skyfire because as I said you were fiercely protective over me for 11 years until I lost you; I am just as protective if not more so over you. I didn't grow up here on Cybertron nor did I grow up knowing the rules about not interfering with another Seekers Navigant and I made sure the Council Of Seekers fully aware that if I had to I would interfere with your Navigant to save your life.”

 

Skyfire smiles at her words and says, “I'm glad you weren't raised up with our rules. Where exactly did you grow up or rather will grow up?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “We call it Earth; most Cybertronians of this time don't know it by that name only knowing Earth as the 3rd planet of Sector 262.” Skyfire stares at her and he says, “Oh I know it as Earth, I love that planet so beautiful and nice. What can I do to help you grow up into the woman you are now and the Seeker you are now?” Flowerdancer pulls out a picture of her as a 3 month old human baby and hands it to Skyfire before saying, “I want you to go to Earth and live with the Moon Wind Autobot Team and the Ark Autobot Team, and in 6 months’ time this little girl will be brought to Earth by the Egyptian God known as Anubis, his wife, and Amun; I want you to protect her with everything you have, when she is 6 she will become a Seeker I want you to teach her all about being a Seeker. Protect her and help her grow up, but let Ironhide and Megatron train her in ground combat.”

 

 

Skyfire accepts the photo that Flowerdancer gave him and nods at her words, but asks, “Of course I will do that for you; but what do I have to do to protect you growing up?” Flowerdancer points at the girl in the photo and she says, “That little girl I am asking you to protect that is me; there will be another girl that looks just like me however the way to know which one I am I have Sky Blue Eyes and the other one who is my mirror twin sister Veronica has Ruby Red Eyes.” Skyfire stares that's why she wanted him to protect the little girl, the girl was her and he says, “That makes sense now why you want me to protect her because I will be protecting you. Of course I will protect you; however I will protect your sister and other siblings.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I'm glad it does Skyfire; I'm glad you will do that for me, I am born the oldest of a set of triplets my brother's name is Chakotay. When he is 12 years old he will be joining the Maquis.”

 

 

Skyfire nods at her words, but Starscream asks, “When are you going to keep your promise Flowerdancer? You know about telling me who my creators are.” Flowerdancer glances at Starscream and she sighs at his words she had made that promise and she says, “Sorry Starscream I didn't forget that promise, I had to talk to Skyfire first.” Starscream nods at her words, and waits patiently for her to tell him what he had been waiting too long to know who his creators are or were. Flowerdancer watches Skywarp and Thundercracker come closer to the 3 of them talking.

 

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I am going to first tell you this you are correct that your men are lying to you saying that they don't know who your creators are, but are right that Skyfire doesn't know who your creators are but the reason that they won't tell you because the Council Of Seekers and Council Of Primes placed a ruling on your creators that you were never to know, but I made them aware how it will hurt you not knowing who they are, Alpha Trion is the only one who figured it would affect you negatively not knowing who they are.”

 

 

Starscream flinches at her words, but it made sense why nobody would tell him who they were, but it hurt him that all his men knew who his creators were and only Skyfire and him didn't know who they were. Flowerdancer sighs and says, “The reason you've not been able to feel them is that the Councils had blocks placed on your spark and your processor; it was to protect you incase you chose them to be part of your Trine or Quaterne,” she pauses and nods at Skywarp and Thundercracker and she says, “Which you did choose your creators as part of your Quaterne; Skywarp is your carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire.”

 

 

Starscream listens startled at her words, but he was going to ask her how he couldn't know after all this time, but she answered before he could ask her how come he couldn't have known after all this time who his creators were; he asks, “Can you drop the barriers then Flowerdancer or do you have to contact a telepath to drop the barriers?” Flowerdancer gently reaches up and brushes her right servo against Starscream's helm then across his cockpit glass and she then says, “There the barriers are dropped, I can feel part of you still doesn't believe my words, don't speak just listen with your spark.”

 

 

Starscream was glad she was able to drop the barriers, but he didn't speak listening to what she had told him and he probes the bond that had been blocked for as long as he could remember to see if it was true what she was saying and he gasps it was true what she said that Skywarp and Thundercracker were his creators and he asks, “It is true what you say, I feel that bond finally. However how long have you known?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “13 years from now I had learned that they were your creators from them and I am from the Earth Date December 25th, 2339 and I've kept that secret that long.”

 

 

Starscream stares at the female Prime as she told him how long she had kept it from him and he says, “I guess when you return to your time I will know that Skywarp and Thundercracker are my creators.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes you will, you will not remember anything about the timeline I am changing now except what you learn from me.” Starscream nods at her words and he says, “Stargance says that Dimensional Guardians when they change history will never forget the timeline that they changed, but they will remember what happened in the timeline that they created changing history as well. Is that true?”

 

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “That's true what Stargance told you Starscream I will never forget my timeline I am changing, I will never forget that on September 25th, of my 15th year that I lost Skyfire during your original Navigant, I will never forget bawling my eyes out in the Council Chambers as the Councils tried to interrogate me because I knew the secret that Skywarp and Thundercracker are your creators, I will never forget how hard it hit Ratchet when I had to confirm for the rest of the Ark Autobots that Skyfire had indeed died during The Navigant,” she pauses and walks over to the spot where she had found Skyfire in this time again and she sits down, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Skyfire follow after Flowerdancer and sit down around her; Flowerdancer then continues and says, “I will also never forget sitting on your lap in this very same spot Starscream in my human form and hearing Skyfire's last words to me they were 'I love you Fire! Take care of my Quaterne!' And then collapsing in your lap sobbing as I watched the explosion happen taking the man the Mech I loved and I have never stopped loving.”

 

 

Starscream stares at the female Seeker he had never had any respect for any Autobot, but listening to her words he had a strong respect for her now; he looks at Skyfire and he says, “I'm not even going to make you choose whether you join us in the Decepticons or join the Autobots Skyfire, Flowerdancer and whatever her human form's name is needs you more than we do. You are free to join the Autobots.” Skyfire was startled at Starscream's words and he says, “Thank you Starscream, I was going to join the Autobots as Flowerdancer has asked me to go with the Ark Autobot Team and the Moon Wind Autobot Team to Earth and protect her younger self growing up.”

 

 

Starscream smiles and says, “Then you are welcome to do that then, even though we will be enemies because you will be an Autobot, if you'd ever like to fly with us, just let me know and you will be welcome to join us. Let her younger self know that same thing when she becomes a Seeker.” Skyfire nods at Starscream's words and Flowerdancer says, “I will be taking this form when I am 6 human years old, originally I was born pure Human and then I became a Half-Breed when I was 15 years old; but this time around I will be born a Half-Breed.” Starscream asks, “Why did you do that to your younger self? What did you mean by man and Mech?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I went through hell and back growing up, I was almost attacked when I was 6 years old by a Prime who betrayed his brothers 1 year prior to that, Stardancer Prime himself protected me I grew up with him, Stargazer, and the rest of the Moon Wind Autobot Team protecting me, when I became First Queen Of Egypt Stardancer stood by my side protecting me the rest of the Moon Wind Team was on the ground. It wasn't until 2 weeks after I turned 13 that Optimus Prime came into my life and started to protect me. As to man and Mech because of the love Skyfire and I have Skyfire made himself a human form and he dubbed himself Skylar as the first time I saw him you were with him and I was looking at the stars above Cairo Egypt.”

4 hours after Skyfire brought Orion Pax and Thrust to the council chambers the two were both Primes Flowerdancer having stood behind them as they each became a Prime and she asked only one thing from Optimus as Orion became known as and that was the day that she became a Prime in the new timeline that he would stand behind her and he promised that he would which made Flowerdancer happy as she hadn't wanted that changed that Optimus would stand behind her still just as he had before she started this history change.

 

 

Now the large bi-colored Seeker was back on The Navigant Platform and she was in awe of how many Seekers were there for their Navigant. Crimson red optics studied each Seeker there and she smiles as she saw Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream standing together, but Skyfire was standing near her as she wouldn't let him far from her and after she had told him everything he was fine with the large Prime being protective over him; he kept going over the words she had told him and she had spoken to another Seeker and placed Hawk Family Romulan Markings on his wings as she had found through the databanks from her time that he had been attacked and killed by a Romulan Warbird, but she knew a Romulan Warbird wouldn't attack someone under the protection of the Hawk Family.

 

 

Flowerdancer excuses herself from Skyfire telling him though to scream for her if another Seeker tried to take him to do his Navigant that she was under the direct orders from the Seeker Council to help with the escort of him to his Drop Zone. She walks over to Skywarp and takes him a bit away from Starscream and Thundercracker well enough that neither Starscream or Thundercracker could hear their conversation and she hands him a Datapad and she says, “This is for you and Thundercracker from the Council, basically it says that they have lifted their ruling on keeping from Starscream that you two are his creators, Skywarp however it is preferred that he has to wait for after The Navigant to know to protect him.”

 

 

Skywarp accepts the Datapad, but listens to the female Seekers words and he asks, “How did you get them to lift their ruling or did you not help with convincing them? How did you know about the secret?” Flowerdancer smiles softly and she says, “I made them aware what will happen if Starscream doesn't know right now he is very timid because he doesn't know that you two are his creators however,” she pauses and pulls out a picture of Savage and she shows it to Skywarp and she says, “But no 11 year old Human should have to find this. When I was 11 years old I was going down to the Nile River in Cairo Egypt and I found that, that is Savage. How I know in 13 years you and Thundercracker had trusted me with the secret, you believed you could trust me.”  


 

Skywarp looks at the photo and stares in shock and he asks, “Starscream did this? Why did he?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Yes he did that. Why? Because he believed that Savage was lying to him that he didn't know who his (Starscream's) creators are, he was trying to beat the information out of him, but Savage never cracked. Savage survived that beating thanks to Sorin training me in Cybertronian healing. I showed that same image to the Council Of Primes and Council Of Seekers and not even Starmoon recognized him!”

 

 

Skywarp winces at her words and he asks, “Why are you going to keep it from him until after the Navigant?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I fear that it might harm him make it hard for him to get back here safely if he knows before he does The Navigant; I am going to make a promise to him that I will personally tell him who his creators are as soon as you, Thundercracker, him, and Skyfire get your pedes safely back here on The Navigant.” Skywarp nods at her words and he walks over to Thundercracker and tells Starscream that the Femme wanted to talk to him and Starscream walks over to the bi-colored Seeker and Skywarp informs Thundercracker that the ruling had been lifted on them, but that Starscream wouldn't know until after The Navigant to protect him.

 

 

Starscream looks at the female bi-colored Seeker and he says, “Skywarp says you want to talk to me. What do you want Autobot?” Flowerdancer glares at him calling her Autobot, but it was better than him calling her Prime and she says, “First of all my name is Flowerdancer, now second of all the reason I want to talk to you is because I wanted to tell you that if you get your Pedes, Skywarp's Pedes, Thundercracker's Pedes, and Skyfire's Pedes safely on The Navigant Platform I promise you that I will _personally_ tell you who your creators are.”

 

 

Starscream flinches as the female Seeker glares at him when he called her Autobot, however Skywarp hadn't told him what the femme's name and he says, “I'm sorry Skywarp hadn't told me your designation and I didn't want you to attack me if I called you just Prime. You know who they are? Why can't you tell me now?!” Flowerdancer smiles realizing that he had just called her Autobot because Skywarp hadn't told him her name and she was thankful he had chosen not to call her Prime and she says, “I accept your reasoning Starscream of why you called me Autobot, I appreciate that you didn't call me Prime enough Decepticons call me that I didn't want to hear it again. Yes I know who your creators are, however the reason I am going to make you wait to know who they are is to protect you while you do your Navigant today, I don't want you worrying about them.”

 

 

Starscream winces at her reason why she wouldn't tell him who his creators are, but before he could speak Flowerdancer flinches as it felt like someone kicked her in the aft and Skyfire was screaming his helm off for her and she says, “Excuse me Starscream.” She warped to Skyfire's side and the instant she was fully reappeared her right fist connected with the other Seeker that was holding tightly onto Skyfire's arm, but the Mech let go at her attack, but Flowerdancer didn't stop after hitting the Seeker she launches into a physical attack on the Seeker, Skyfire had been fiercely protective over her in the 11 years they knew each other, so she was going to be just as fiercely if not more so protective over him as he had been over him.

 

 

Finally Flowerdancer was pulled off the Seeker by 2 large Mech's it was Ironhide and Megatron who pulled her off and Flowerdancer shakes the two off and she says, “Keep that coward away from Skyfire!” She watches as a few helped the Seeker she attacked into the Academy again and Flowerdancer returns to Skyfire's side and she touches his arm and he flinches and so Flowerdancer checks his arm and repairs the damage that was done by the other Seeker being so rough with him. Skyfire says, “Wow I wasn't expecting you to do that Flowerdancer.”  


 

Flowerdancer looks into Skyfire's steel-blue optics as she was repairing the damage and she says, “For 11 years that we knew each other and were together you were fiercely protective over me, I felt it was only fair that I repay that even though it has not started yet; you protected me for 11 years helping me grow into a confident strong Egyptian woman and a strong Egyptian Queen, you taught me a lot, I thought it was only fitting that I am just as fiercely protective over you as you were of me if not more protective over you.” Skyfire stares in awe at the Seekers words and he says, “I didn't know you heard my screaming.”

 

 

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, “You weren't just screaming verbally I know you were screaming with every ounce of your being to the Dimensional Gates, so yeah I heard your screams.” Skyfire raises an eyebrow plating at her words and asks, “What do you mean by that?” Flowerdancer finishes repairing the damage on Skyfire before she says, “In the timeline that I am here changing I am the last Dimensional Guardian I heard you screaming to the Gates for help, no matter where or when I am I can hear any cries to the Gates and no matter what I will always respond to a call. I know Stargance is too busy at this moment to have come here to you.”

 

 

Skyfire stares so she had heard his cries to the Gates as she was just like Stargance a Dimensional Guardian, however in the timeline she was currently working on changing she was the last Dimensional Guardian, but it made sense that she would do her duties as a Dimensional Guardian no matter where or when she was and he says, “That makes sense why you heard that. You attacked him though to protect me right?” Flowerdancer nods and she says, “Yes that's why I attacked him; I'm both a Regular Warper, a Dimensional Warper, and a Time Warper. My regular warping abilities is how I got to your side so quickly from where I was talking to Starscream.” Skyfire smiles and says, “I'm glad you did that, but why did you?”

 

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “No problem Skyfire. Why did I do that? Because he was trying to take you to do your Navigant, however I am under direct orders from the Council Of The Primes to be one of the 2 Seekers who take you to your drop zone.” Skyfire nods at her words it made sense what she was saying and he asks, “Can you go ahead and do the drop now?” Flowerdancer glances at Flamestar who was still standing near Skyfire and she asks, “Shall we do this now Flamestar?” Flamestar had heard her words it made total sense to him why she had attacked the other Seeker until then he thought the attack had been unprovoked, but it made sense why she attacked him.

 

 

Flamestar nods and says, “Sure Flowerdancer; the others were taken Skyfire is now the last Seeker to have to be dropped off.” Flowerdancer nods and she gently takes Skyfire's arm and the 2 Seekers take Skyfire into the sky and Flowerdancer knocks him out and deactivates his communication abilities just as it was supposed to be done and then Flowerdancer and Flamestar takes Skyfire to the Drop Zone. At the Safe Zone Flowerdancer stops and she says, “Well here we are his drop location.”

 

 

Flamestar was confused at the female’s words and he says, “No that's not right his drop zone is 10 more light years from now.” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “No this is his drop zone come I'll explain back at Cybertron.” She moves to Flamestar and takes his arm and warps them back to The Navigant Platform and when they appeared Flamestar asks, “What do you mean why did we drop him 10 light-years closer?” Flowerdancer sighs and she says, “The spot you wanted to drop him off at is the Danger Zone for him; you see though Skyfire is a larger Seeker and can ingest more Energon than Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream do; however you see Skyfire's form burn energy 3 times faster than those 3 do and it was originally not taken into account 15 years from now, and he died during a burn-in.”

 

 

Flamestar winces at her words she had him dropped off 10 light-years closer only because if they had dropped him off where he had expected them to Skyfire probably would've died again and he says, “That makes sense what you are saying. How did you figure out what the safe zone was? What about where he was dropped off at?” Flowerdancer sighs and she says, “Once I was a little calm enough before returning to Earth I went with the Maquis Flagship and followed the path of Skyfire's Energon trail and we calculated what the safe zone was and found 10 light-years past was where the drop zone had been.”

 

 

Flamestar winces at her words and he says, “At least it won't happen again; however what will you do if it happens again?” Flowerdancer says, “I won't let him die again, I will fly up and aid him; I know about the Rules of The Navigant however I never grew up as a Seeker so I never knew about not interfering with another Seeker's Navigant and I told the Council Of Seekers that exact thing and they said if I need to I have their permission to interfere with Skyfire's Navigant to save his life, trust me I will I can't lose him again.”

 

 

Flamestar was shocked at her words, but it made sense what she was saying, but he says, “I hope you don't have to aid him. It shocked me though when you said you are a Dimensional Guardian.” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I hope I don't have to either Flamestar. Well when I was given the chance to create this form when I was 15 there had not been another Dimensional Guardian in 15 years as Stargance went to the Well Of Sparks when I was born at the exact same time I was born.”

 

 

Flamestar asks, “How did you know my name? I know you saw me during the talk with the Councils, but I didn't even tell you my name.” Flowerdancer snorts and says, “I know because I was interrogated by the Councils when I was 15 only a few hours after The Navigant ended I was crying the whole time; I was interrogated because I knew that Skywarp and Thundercracker are Starscream's creators the Councils wanted to ensure I could keep that secret from Starscream; though in the 4 hours I was interrogated I didn't answer a single question, but I ended the interrogation by screaming **'CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST LOST THE MECH I LOVE!'** You were the one who dragged me from the Academy Medbay to the Council Chambers, but after the interrogation ended you tried to pick me back up; however I wouldn't let you touch me so Silverstar who was the leader of the Seeker Council of that time carried me back to the Medbay.”

 

 

Flamestar winces at her words and he says, “I'm sorry I did that to you; I know from your words it hasn't happened yet; but I am sorry and I know from the time you were talking to the Councils that you won't have to go through that again.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thanks for your words Flamestar. That's right I won't have to go through that.” She watches as Seekers returned and she saw the one return safely that she had put the Romulan markings on his wings and she walks over to him and restored is communication abilities.

 

 

Flowerdancer watches after hours that Skyfire finally returns as Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were safely back already, she smiles though as it was only an hour after Starscream returned that Skyfire had returned as he had died an hour after Starscream had returned originally. Starscream watches the last of his Quaterne mates returned and he walks over to Flowerdancer followed by the other 3 Seekers and she kisses Skyfire boldly and says, “I'm glad you are back Skyfire.” Skyfire smiles and says, “Thanks Flowerdancer. I bet you would've helped me had I been in trouble.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “That's right I would've Skyfire because as I said you were fiercely protective over me for 11 years until I lost you; I am just as protective if not more so over you. I didn't grow up here on Cybertron nor did I grow up knowing the rules about not interfering with another Seekers Navigant and I made sure the Council Of Seekers fully aware that if I had to I would interfere with your Navigant to save your life.”  


 

Skyfire smiles at her words and says, “I'm glad you weren't raised up with our rules. Where exactly did you grow up or rather will grow up?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “We call it Earth; most Cybertronians of this time don't know it by that name only knowing Earth as the 3rd planet of Sector 262.” Skyfire stares at her and he says, “Oh I know it as Earth, I love that planet so beautiful and nice. What can I do to help you grow up into the woman you are now and the Seeker you are now?” Flowerdancer pulls out a picture of her as a 3 month old human baby and hands it to Skyfire before saying, “I want you to go to Earth and live with the Moon Wind Autobot Team and the Ark Autobot Team, and in 6 months’ time this little girl will be brought to Earth by the Egyptian God known as Anubis, his wife, and Amun; I want you to protect her with everything you have, when she is 6 she will become a Seeker I want you to teach her all about being a Seeker. Protect her and help her grow up, but let Ironhide and Megatron train her in ground combat.”

 

 

Skyfire accepts the photo that Flowerdancer gave him and nods at her words, but asks, “Of course I will do that for you; but what do I have to do to protect you growing up?” Flowerdancer points at the girl in the photo and she says, “That little girl I am asking you to protect that is me; there will be another girl that looks just like me however the way to know which one I am I have Sky Blue Eyes and the other one who is my mirror twin sister Veronica has Ruby Red Eyes.” Skyfire stares that's why she wanted him to protect the little girl, the girl was her and he says, “That makes sense now why you want me to protect her because I will be protecting you. Of course I will protect you; however I will protect your sister and other siblings.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I'm glad it does Skyfire; I'm glad you will do that for me, I am born the oldest of a set of triplets my brother's name is Chakotay. When he is 12 years old he will be joining the Maquis.”

 

 

Skyfire nods at her words, but Starscream asks, “When are you going to keep your promise Flowerdancer? You know about telling me who my creators are.” Flowerdancer glances at Starscream and she sighs at his words she had made that promise and she says, “Sorry Starscream I didn't forget that promise, I had to talk to Skyfire first.” Starscream nods at her words, and waits patiently for her to tell him what he had been waiting too long to know who his creators are or were. Flowerdancer watches Skywarp and Thundercracker come closer to the 3 of them talking.

 

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I am going to first tell you this you are correct that your men are lying to you saying that they don't know who your creators are, but are right that Skyfire doesn't know who your creators are but the reason that they won't tell you because the Council Of Seekers and Council Of Primes placed a ruling on your creators that you were never to know, but I made them aware how it will hurt you not knowing who they are, Alpha Trion is the only one who figured it would affect you negatively not knowing who they are.”

 

 

Starscream flinches at her words, but it made sense why nobody would tell him who they were, but it hurt him that all his men knew who his creators were and only Skyfire and him didn't know who they were. Flowerdancer sighs and says, “The reason you've not been able to feel them is that the Councils had blocks placed on your spark and your processor; it was to protect you incase you chose them to be part of your Trine or Quaterne,” she pauses and nods at Skywarp and Thundercracker and she says, “Which you did choose your creators as part of your Quaterne; Skywarp is your carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire.”

 

 

Starscream listens startled at her words, but he was going to ask her how he couldn't know after all this time, but she answered before he could ask her how come he couldn't have known after all this time who his creators were; he asks, “Can you drop the barriers then Flowerdancer or do you have to contact a telepath to drop the barriers?” Flowerdancer gently reaches up and brushes her right servo against Starscream's helm then across his cockpit glass and she then says, “There the barriers are dropped, I can feel part of you still doesn't believe my words, don't speak just listen with your spark.”

 

 

Starscream was glad she was able to drop the barriers, but he didn't speak listening to what she had told him and he probes the bond that had been blocked for as long as he could remember to see if it was true what she was saying and he gasps it was true what she said that Skywarp and Thundercracker were his creators and he asks, “It is true what you say, I feel that bond finally. However how long have you known?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “13 years from now I had learned that they were your creators from them and I am from the Earth Date December 25th, 2339 and I've kept that secret that long.”

 

 

Starscream stares at the female Prime as she told him how long she had kept it from him and he says, “I guess when you return to your time I will know that Skywarp and Thundercracker are my creators.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes you will, you will not remember anything about the timeline I am changing now except what you learn from me.” Starscream nods at her words and he says, “Stargance says that Dimensional Guardians when they change history will never forget the timeline that they changed, but they will remember what happened in the timeline that they created changing history as well. Is that true?”

 

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “That's true what Stargance told you Starscream I will never forget my timeline I am changing, I will never forget that on September 25th, of my 15th year that I lost Skyfire during your original Navigant, I will never forget bawling my eyes out in the Council Chambers as the Councils tried to interrogate me because I knew the secret that Skywarp and Thundercracker are your creators, I will never forget how hard it hit Ratchet when I had to confirm for the rest of the Ark Autobots that Skyfire had indeed died during The Navigant,” she pauses and walks over to the spot where she had found Skyfire in this time again and she sits down, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Skyfire follow after Flowerdancer and sit down around her; Flowerdancer then continues and says, “I will also never forget sitting on your lap in this very same spot Starscream in my human form and hearing Skyfire's last words to me they were 'I love you Fire! Take care of my Quaterne!' And then collapsing in your lap sobbing as I watched the explosion happen taking the man the Mech I loved and I have never stopped loving.”

 

 

Starscream stares at the female Seeker he had never had any respect for any Autobot, but listening to her words he had a strong respect for her now; he looks at Skyfire and he says, “I'm not even going to make you choose whether you join us in the Decepticons or join the Autobots Skyfire, Flowerdancer and whatever her human form's name is needs you more than we do. You are free to join the Autobots.” Skyfire was startled at Starscream's words and he says, “Thank you Starscream, I was going to join the Autobots as Flowerdancer has asked me to go with the Ark Autobot Team and the Moon Wind Autobot Team to Earth and protect her younger self growing up.”

 

 

Starscream smiles and says, “Then you are welcome to do that then, even though we will be enemies because you will be an Autobot, if you'd ever like to fly with us, just let me know and you will be welcome to join us. Let her younger self know that same thing when she becomes a Seeker.” Skyfire nods at Starscream's words and Flowerdancer says, “I will be taking this form when I am 6 human years old, originally I was born pure Human and then I became a Half-Breed when I was 15 years old; but this time around I will be born a Half-Breed.” Starscream asks, “Why did you do that to your younger self? What did you mean by man and Mech?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I went through hell and back growing up, I was almost attacked when I was 6 years old by a Prime who betrayed his brothers 1 year prior to that, Stardancer Prime himself protected me I grew up with him, Stargazer, and the rest of the Moon Wind Autobot Team protecting me, when I became First Queen Of Egypt Stardancer stood by my side protecting me the rest of the Moon Wind Team was on the ground. It wasn't until 2 weeks after I turned 13 that Optimus Prime came into my life and started to protect me. As to man and Mech because of the love Skyfire and I have Skyfire made himself a human form and he dubbed himself Skylar as the first time I saw him you were with him and I was looking at the stars above Cairo Egypt.”


	3. Saving Lives

It was now 3 hours after The Navigant finished and Flowerdancer was walking through the Academy's Medbay, she was looking for Starvance and she knew as of that day he would be spending his last 3 months alive in the Medbay in Stasis-Lock; but she knew what had taken him so she was hoping to find him and see how far into the Kevastan Virus he was hoping she could still treat him with the Tillie's Treatment.

 

As she walked a Medic she didn't recognize approached her and asks, “Can I help you ma'am?” Flowerdancer stares at the Mech she never had seen Hook in his Protoform, but she would recognize that voice anywhere it was Hook and she asks, “Can you tell me where I can find the Mech known as Starvance?” Hook was surprised the Seeker was looking for Starvance and he says, “I can actually show you where he is if you would like.”

 

Flowerdancer says, “I would appreciate if you would Hook.” Hook was startled that the female Seeker he had never met or seen before knew his name, but he turns and says, “This way then. How do you know my name? I haven't had the honor of meeting you before.” Flowerdancer follows after Hook and she says, “Not yet you haven't had the honor of meeting me, but where I come from we have become close friends my full designation is Flowerdancer Prime, but I prefer to be called Flowerdancer.” Hook was startled by her words and asks, “Are you a Dimensional Guardian then like Stargance is or did a Guardian bring you here?”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “In the timeline I am here changing I am the last Dimensional Guardian. I am the Seeker that Starvance remembers seeing on March 25th, 2339.” Hook was startled at her words and he steps into a private room and there was Starvance lying on the Medical Berth and Stargance was sitting there and he says, “That's not what I was expecting to hear Flowerdancer, but here he is.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thanks Hook.” Stargance looks up as Hook left the room and was startled as he saw the same female Seeker who he had seen talking to a group of Autobots on March 25th, 2339 when he retrieved his mate.

 

 

Stargance says, “Hello there.” Flowerdancer moves closer to the 2 Mech's she could tell by the readings the machines were giving that Starvance was already in Stasis-Lock, but she looks at her mentor sitting there near his mate and she says, “Hello Stargance.” Stargance was startled that the female Seeker knew his name and he asks, “How do you know my name? I saw you didn't I on March 25th, 2339?” Flowerdancer chuckles and asks, “What Dimensional Guardian doesn't know you Stargance? Yes that was me you saw when you came and got your mate Starvance there from March 25th, 2339.”

 

Stargance was startled at her remark about Dimensional Guardians knowing him and he says, “Yes that's true what Guardian wouldn't know about me, but how do you know about me? I am not surprised that, that was you I saw that day.” Flowerdancer chuckles at his words and says, “I'm a Dimensional Guardian that's how about you; in that year and in that timeline I am the last Dimensional Guardian that's how.” Stargance was startled that made sense how she could be from 2339 and be here now that she was a Guardian herself, but he asks, “What brings you here to my mate's room and to me this day?”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Unfortunately Starvance caught a virus from my time and since I was back here I thought I'd try and see him again after the dealings with the Councils and after watching The Navigant happen.” Stargance winces at her words that his mate had caught a virus from her time, but it made sense why she was trying to find both of them hoping to save Starvance's life and he says, “So that was you that he was talking about the red and black Seeker who spoke to the Councils. Well you found him I hope you can save his life, but what happened in your timeline that you are changing?”

 

 

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah that was me he talked about. I'm glad I found him thanks to Hook. He died on March 25th of this coming year at exactly 1901 Cybertronian time or rather 5 am Egyptian time, the exact day and time that I was born.” Stargance winces at her words, Flowerdancer starts checking over Starvance's form, but Stargance asks, “What did I do when he died?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “You two went together, you chose to go to the Well Of Sparks with him thinking that there were plenty other Dimensional Guardians who could protect the Gates, but you had to wait 18 Earth Years for another one to show up, which that was me.”

 

Stargance winces at her words, but he asks, “There are no others?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “There are at least 2 others right now, but one didn't learn until centuries later that she is a Guardian and the other he was originally killed when his Dimension exploded.” Stargance winces at her words, but he says, “I have to know Flowerdancer and please don't lie to me, is mine and Starvance's daughter alive?” Flowerdancer looks up chuckling she had a feeling he would ask about their daughter and she then says with a serious tone, “Yes she is very much alive, she was the Guardian I was talking about that didn't learn for centuries that she's a Guardian; her Dimensional Warping Abilities instinctively kicked in saving her life.”

 

Stargance was startled that the Seeker started laughing at his question, but was relieved actually when she said that their daughter was very much alive and that she was what they had hoped she was another Dimensional Guardian and that her Dimensional Warping Abilities had saved her life, he asks, “Where is she then?” Flowerdancer administers the medicine to treat Starvance before sitting down in another chair in the room and she says, “She didn't go far from home Stargance just one Gate over she is in the Dimension Of Darkness.”

 

Stargance was startled at her words that their daughter hadn't gone far from home only one Gate passed home to the Dimension Of Darkness and he says, “I'm glad she is still alive, that's shocking, but great that she didn't go that far from our home.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I can tell you are glad Stargance. Yup just one Gate passed our home; though they actually don't know where the Safe Haven Dimension is; you see they call our home the Protection Dimension.” Stargance was startled even more at her words, but he asks, “What can I do to thank you for what you are doing Flowerdancer?” Flowerdancer hands him a picture that she had with her and she hands it to him and she says, “This little girl will be coming to Earth in 6 months’ time, I want you to watch her and protect her as she grows up; when she is 6 years old she will become a Seeker I want you to train her as she will be a Guardian.”

 

 

Stargance accepts the photo that he was given and he looks at the little girl in the photo and he says, “Of course I will do that for you, but why do you want me to protect her for you?” Flowerdancer stands up and walks to the window and looks out it before answering his question and she says, “Because that little girl is me that's why I want you to protect her for me.” Stargance stares that's why she had wanted him to protect the little girl because it was her and he says, “Then you are a Half-Breed.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes I am. There will be 3 children that come that day, 2 girls that look like the one in the photo, I want you to protect all 3, but I want you to mostly focus on the one with sky blue eyes.”

 

 

Stargance nods at her words committing them to his memories and he says, “I promise I will protect you and your siblings and teach you. Is there anything you want me to make sure I don't forget to teach you about as soon as I can?” Flowerdancer smiles at his words, but then she nods and says, “I'm glad you will protect us Stargance, yes there is one major thing that I want you to because when I was 20 you were very sick and you didn't get a chance to teach me about it before I had my first encounter. I need you to teach me about the Dimension Of Darkness as soon as you can. I got tackled by Megatron of the Dimension Of Darkness while I was there for my first time.”

 

 

Stargance makes a mental note of her words noting to teach her all about the Dimension Of Darkness as soon as he could and he asks, “Did you go with your Autobot markings on your wings is that why he tackled you?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah I did, I was woken out of a sound sleep by screams to the Dimensional Gates and I went immediately there, and while I was checking the patient Megatron tackled me.” Stargance winces at her words and he says, “After that you wear the Gold Striped Decepticon Markings when you go there right?” Flowerdancer nods at his words and says, “Yeah I wear Gold Striped Decepticon Markings now when I go there; my wings were just sore as I landed in a bad way on them, but nothing more was hurt from being tackled.”

 

 

Stargance nods at her words and asks, “How sensitive are your wings?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive.” Stargance winces at her words she had the most sensitive wings for any Seeker to have. He says, “I’ll make sure to be careful of your wings and teach you to be careful of them being that sensitive.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I appreciate that Stargance. There is one more thing I’d really like you to teach me.” Stargance was shocked at her words, but asks, “What is that?” She turns around to face him and she says, “I know you don’t like Time Warping, but I want you to teach my younger self to Time Warp. I learned through holo-programs how to Time Warp the one that brought me back here to this time that was my first real Time Warp.”

 

Stargance was startled at the female’s words and that she knew he didn’t like Time Warping, but he could see she wasn’t harmed in her first Time Warp and he sighs and says, “Of course I will teach you about Time Warping as well Flowerdancer.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I’m glad you will Stargance.”

 

Stargance asks, “What is the virus called that my mate has?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “It is called the Kevastan Virus named after the first Cybertronian to lose his life to the virus at least first known one to have passed.” Stargance winces at her words, but he says, “I guess someone from your time created a treatment for it.”

 

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah Thrust’s Human her name is Tillie Hawk, she created the first and only known treatment from my time which is dubbed the Tillie’s Treatment. Thrust sadly was the last to pass from the virus and because of that Tillie worked with Thrust’s Medical Team and her fellow Pernese healers to create a treatment for it not wanting any other Cybertronian to suffer the way Thrust did.”

 

Stargance nods at her words, but asks, “Are you going to leave the info to detect and treat the virus? As well as how to prevent it?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes I am going to, I am still going to check those who I know had it and give them the medicine to ensure they don’t catch it or destroy the genes of the virus if they lay dormant in them.”

 

Stargance nods at her words and says, “I’m glad you will do that for those who did have the Virus in your time. I heard you made sure Thrust became a Prime today; was it so he would be prepared for when he meets his Human?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes it is true I did that and yes that is why I did that.”


	4. Keeping A Promise

After a few hours talking to Stargance and then Starvance when he woke up Flowerdancer said she had to go for awhile as she needed to keep a promise, but promised she would return. Stargance realized she was going to another Dimension, but not where as he recognized the sound when she triggered her Dimensional Warp.

 

5 minutes after disappearing from Starvance’s medical room Flowerdancer appeared in Megatron’s Throne Room in the Dimension Of Darkness Decepticon markings with Gold Stripes gracing her wings, she had made a promise to her Stargance that if she went back in time she would retrieve their daughter from the Dimension Of Darkness for them and so she was there to keep that promise.

 

Megatron had been sitting on his Throne when he heard what sounded like Stargance arriving, but he was shocked as he saw a female Seeker now standing in his Throne Room, a little perturbed at first seeing that she was a Prime, until he saw she had Gold Stripes gracing Decepticon markings on her wings. Megatron says, “Welcome to the Dimension Of Darkness Seeker, what can I do for you today?”

 

Flowerdancer smiles as Megatron’s voice sounded definitely younger than she had heard it 20 years from then, but she says, “I’m sorry for my intrusion Megatron; my name is Flowerdancer and as you already figured out no doubt I’m a Prime and a Dimensional Guardian like Stargance, but as to being a Prime I am a Gold Striped one.”

 

Megatron smiles at her and says, “You’re not intruding at all Flowerdancer. Yes I noticed by the way you are standing that you are a Prime, but I’m glad to see that you are a good one. Yes I figured by your entrance that you are a Dimensional Guardian like Stargance is. What brings you to my humble Dimension today?”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “A promise I made in 2339 to Stargance if I ever came back in time that is what brought me here.” Megatron was startled she was keeping a promise she made to Stargance in 2339 and he asks, “Are you then from 2339?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes I am, but no I didn’t come here from 2339, I came here from my Dimension in this current time.”

 

Megatron was intrigued by her words and he says, “I’d be happy to help you keep your promise in any way I can.” Flowerdancer smiles at his words and she asks, “Do you have your little Seekerlet named Flowerdancer?” Megatron was startled she asked about the little Seekerlet and he says, “Why yes we do have her. Why do you want to know?”

 

Flowerdancer smiles as they did have her and she remembers Sorin and Savage of this Dimension were the ones who raised her and she says, “If I remember right it’s Sorin and Savage who are raising her. Would you be so kind and ask them to bring her here for me please? Also would you send for Lightwind as well?”

 

Megatron was shocked at her request and he says, “Yes you are right Sorin and Savage are the ones who are raising her,” he pauses and touches a few buttons and then he continues and says, “I’ve sent for them as well as Lightwind. Might I ask you what your interest in the 2 Seekers is?”

 

Flowerdancer was glad she was right and when Megatron said he had sent for them and for Lightwind. Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Little Flowerdancer actually is from my home Dimension her creators are spark-broken and one never got to hold her. As for Lightwind if I know correctly he has finished his training and can defend himself I am going to take him home.”

 

Megatron was in awe at her words about little Flowerdancer as they called her and then more shocked about Lightwind, but he asks, “Where exactly is the Safe Haven Dimension he supposedly comes from?” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “The only reason you’ve never found its location is quite simple Megatron a name conflict. You see what myself, little Flowerdancer, and Lightwind call the Safe Haven Dimension you call the Protection Dimension, we are from the Light-Half of this Dimension.”

 

Megatron stares at the female Seeker so all this time it was so simple why they never could find the Safe Haven Dimension it was a simple name conflict and he says, “I appreciate you telling me that. May I have the honor of knowing Flowerdancer’s creators names?” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Yes you may have that honor Megatron; Starvance is her Carrier and Stargance is her Sire; Stargance himself is the one who never got to hold her.”

 

Megatron was in awe at her words and he asks, “But how did she end up here? Do you know the story?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Yes I know the story and I would be honored to tell you. I know she ended up first in the Autobot base here, the reason for that is she is Autobot-Born but they are good ones as you know Stargance and Starvance are good. One of the Medic Aids was trying to clean her off and dropped her, thankfully she inherited Stargance’s Dimensional Guardian abilities and her body naturally Dimensional Warped her to safety before she could be hurt or worse killed.”

 

Megatron stares at her words, but before he could say anything a Gold Seeker stepped into the Throne Room and right behind him were Sorin and Savage of the Dimension Of Darkness, Flowerdancer smiles seeing Hokulani snuggled in Sorin’s arms in a beautiful blanket. Lightwind stepped forward first and he says, “You wished to see me Father?” His words were directed at Megatron.

 

Megatron smiles softly at Lightwind and he asks, “Are you ready to go home now son?” Lightwind was startled at the question and he asks, “Have you finally learned where my home is?” Megatron nods at Flowerdancer and says, “Yes I have thanks to that female Seeker there, she’s also from your home. It’s always been no more than a name conflict that’s why we could never find your home.”

 

Lightwind was shocked learning the problem had been so simple as a name conflict why they couldn’t find his home, but he looks at the female Seeker and asks, “So what do they call my home? Why did you ask Sorin and Savage to bring little Flowerdancer here?” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “What we call the Safe Haven Dimension they call the Protection Dimension. As to little Flowerdancer I wish to take her home.”

 

Lightwind asks, “How do you know that?” Flowerdancer says, “Because the Safe Haven Dimension is my home too.” Sorin walks closer with the female Seekerlet in his arms and hands her to the adult Seeker and he says, “I hope you know what you’re doing.” Flowerdancer looks at Sorin then into the optics of the little female Seekerlet in her arms and she asks _Hokulani daughter of Stargance and Starvance is that you?_

 

The little Seekerlet blinks up at the larger Seeker who was holding her now and starts chirping and clicking excitedly as the female Seeker called her by her true name and she says _Yes! Yes I’m Hokulani daughter of Stargance and Starvance! How do you know me? Can you take me to my creators?_

 

Flowerdancer gave a huge grin at the little Seekerlets words and at her reaction and she says, _You’re creators haven’t given up looking for you Sweetspark, I know all about you through your creators and I got to know you as an adult. Yes I will take you to them, but I need you to make a promise to me._

 

Hokulani was shocked at the female Seeker’s words, but she was glad that the adult would take her to her creators, but she asks, _What’s the promise?_ Flowerdancer sighs and rubs Hokulani’s little wings and she says, _When you’re old enough I want you to come back here, you became mates in my timeline with Megatron I don’t want that to change._ The little Seekerlet was shocked at her words, but snuggles against the cockpit glass of the adult Seeker she was in the arms of and says _I will keep that promise, but let my creators know._

 

Flowerdancer says _I promise I will._ She then looks at Sorin and Savage and she says, “This little one’s real name is Hokulani she is daughter of Stargance and Starvance; I made a promise to Stargance in 2339 if I came back in time to bring his daughter home; but to make sure if I do that when she’s old enough she returns here,” she pauses and looks at Megatron before continuing, “So she can remain your mate Megatron as she is in my timeline.”

 

Sorin and Savage were shocked at the little Seekerlets true name and heritage and Sorin says, “We won’t stop you from taking her home where she belongs, just please make sure she never forgets us. She can keep that blanket too she’s wrapped in.” Megatron was startled at her words about him and the little Seekerlet and he says, “I look forward to the day she returns.”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I’m glad. I promise she will never forget you Sorin nor you Savage, I’ll make sure Sorin and Savage of my Dimension are involved in her raising, I will make sure that Stargance also keeps her training about the differences in the Dimensions like here Decepticons are good while Autobots are evil; while on the other hand where she, Lightwind, and I were born Autobots are good and Decepticons are evil.”

 

Megatron says, “You take good care of her.” Flowerdancer nods and she looks at Lightwind and says, “Take my arm and I’ll take you home.” Lightwind nods and she waits as Sorin and Savage kiss Hokulani goodbye and say their goodbyes and let Megatron do so as well before she teleported the 3 of them back to the Safe Haven Dimension.

 

5 minutes after leaving the Dimension Of Darkness there was a loud displaced bang in Starvance’s medical room and the 2 Mech’s look up and Stargance was startled seeing Flowerdancer had a little Seekerlet in her arms and a Gold Seeker who let go of her arm just as he noticed.

 

Flowerdancer moves closer to Stargance and places the little girl in her arms in Stargance’s arms and she says, “I made a promise to you in 2339 if I came back here I’d bring your daughter home; here is Hokulani safe and sound and I’ve kept my promise.” Stargance was shocked when Flowerdancer handed him the little girl, but then it made sense why, it was his and Starvance’s daughter.

 

Stargance says, “Thank you so much for this Flowerdancer.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “No problem Stargance. The reason I gave her to you is because you told me you never got to hold her, made me promise to place her in your arms when I brought her home.” Stargance chuckles and says, “That sounds exactly like what I would say. She’s perfect. Is there any stipulations though?”

 

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Yes she is perfect. Only one which was by my request, when she is old enough I want her to go back to the Dimension Of Darkness, I want her to remain the mate of Megatron there as she is in my timeline.” Stargance and Starvance look at each other and Stargance says, “We agree to that.”

 

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Another request is that Sorin and Savage be involved in her raising.” Stargance raises an eyebrow plating and asks, “Why?” Flowerdancer sighs, but before she could speak Lightwind does and he says, “Because Sorin and Savage of the Dimension Of Darkness were the ones who were raising her when Flowerdancer came and got us.”

 

Stargance looks at the Golden Seeker who spoke and he asks, “And who are you son? Who are your creators and why did you come here?” Lightwind chuckles and asks, “Has it really been that long since you took Skywarp with his oldest son to the Dimension Of Darkness that you don’t recognize me?”

 

Stargance was even more confused at his words and he says, “I thought their oldest son had come back already.” Lightwind looks at Flowerdancer and asks, “Would you please explain it to him?” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Of course I will.” She then turns her attention back to Stargance who handed their daughter to Starvance who had been pleading to hold her again and Flowerdancer says, “No Lightwind hasn’t come home before now, you see the Dimension Of Darkness didn’t know where the Safe Haven Dimension existed so he’s just been living there working with the Decepticons. This handsome Golden Seeker is Lightwind himself.”

 

Stargance was in shock at her words and he asks, “Why don’t they know where the Safe Haven Dimension?” Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, “Technically they do, but there is a simple name conflict to them our home is the Protection Dimension.”

 

Stargance laughs at the simple name conflict being the only reason they didn’t know where Lightwind came from and he says, “That makes complete sense. Did you have any issues there Flowerdancer since you are a Prime?” Flowerdancer laughs and flicks her wings her Decepticon markings reappearing on her wings with the Gold Stripes and she says, “Naw not with these on my wings.”

 

Stargance laughs and says, “Oh of course I should’ve realized you wore Gold Striped Decepticon Markings there. Since you are a Guardian like I am.” Flowerdancer laughs light, but says, “That wasn’t the case 20 years from now when I made my first trip; learned my lesson though.” Stargance winces and asks, “You went with your Autobot Markings didn’t you?”

 

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah I did, you never got around to teaching me about them and you were very sick that day it was from coming back to the land of the living from the Well Of Sparks to train me; I was woke up out of a sound sleep **IN MY HUMAN FORM** to screams to the Gates. As I said my wings were the only things hurt.”

 

Stargance winces and says, “That’s the time you told me about right?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yup that’s the time I was telling you about.” Stargance asks, “Who was it who cried?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “He hasn’t been Sparked yet or born so to speak, his name will be Starscream he will be son of Hokulani and Megatron of the Dimension Of Darkness their youngest actually, born as white as snow.”

 

Stargance smiles and says, “He sounds handsome; was he born as a single birth?” Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, “He will be very handsome, no he was born the youngest of triplets, Skywarp and Thundercracker will be his older brothers there; Skywarp and Thundercracker will look like our 2 here.”

 

Stargance nods at her words and says, “I didn’t think this was the promise you were keeping.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “I wanted to surprise both of you that’s why I didn’t say anything except that I had a promise to keep, but if you will excuse me I need to take Lightwind to see his family.”

 

Stargance nods and says, “Go ahead Flowerdancer.” Flowerdancer nods and guides Lightwind out of the room, but she focuses on Skyfire and asks _Skyfire where can I find Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream? I have someone who wants to see them._

 

Skyfire was startled as he realized Flowerdancer was a telepath and says _We are still on The Navigant Platform._ Flowerdancer smiles and says _Thanks Skyfire we are on our way._ She then looks at Lightwind and says, “Come on they are on The Navigant Platform still.” She leads the Golden Seeker to The Navigant Platform and she saw the 4 Seekers there and she walks to Skywarp and Thundercracker and she says, “I am keeping a second promise I made in my time; I promised Stargance and Starvance to bring their daughter home and I promised you two to bring your oldest son home. As promised here is Lightwind.”

 

Skywarp stares at the Golden Seeker who was with Flowerdancer and both Mech’s were startled that it was their oldest son Lightwind, Flowerdancer then nods at the third Seeker and she says, “Lightwind I’d like you to meet your baby brother Starscream as well.” Lightwind moves closer to the multi-colored Seeker and says, “I’m glad to meet you Starscream.” Starscream looks at his older brother and says “A pleasure to meet you s well Lightwind.”


	5. Gladiator Pits

After keeping her promise to Stargance; Flowerdancer realized that it was time for Gladiator Matches so the young Prime headed for Kaon and headed for the Gladiator Pits, she was nodded at by the two at the Gates into the Pits and she passes through them and then once in she turns around and raises her Golden Battle-Mask remembering Megatron and Ironhide’s words about if she had come back in time and went into the Gladiator Pits.

Once her mask was up Flowerdancer headed further into the Pits watching everyone, but there were 2 Mech’s that she was looking for Ironhide and Megatron as she was curious what they looked like during this time and they both were going to be apart of the Ark Autobots so she needed to speak to them about that.

The young Prime finally found herself where the Gladiators were waiting to start their matches and so she walked along the line looking for Ironhide or Megatron going on their basic looks she knew, but one Gladiator stands up and he asks, “What can I help you with Miss?”

Flowerdancer glances at the Mech recognizing his voice from watching Ironhide’s matches from this time and she asks, “Is The Dark One here competing today?” The Mech nods and says, “Yes he is. Why do you ask?” Flowerdancer says, “I’m looking for him.” The Mech turns and indicates 2 from where they were and he says, “He’s right down there Miss.”

Flowerdancer says, “Thank you, you can call me Little Flower.” The Mech says, “No problem, all right then Little Flower.” Flowerdancer moves to where the Mech had indicated and the Mech sure looked like Ironhide and not just that she then realized that the look he used in the Holo Matches was actually his Gladiator look.

Ironhide looks up when he felt someone looking at him and he stands up realizing it was a Prime and he bows and asks, “What can I do for you Milady?” Flowerdancer smiles yup this was Ironhide no doubt that voice was one she couldn’t forget and she says, “Actually I was looking for you, hoping that you were competing today, I want to see you compete and well I need to speak to you later.”

Ironhide was startled that the female had been looking for him because she wanted to see him compete and needed to talk to him later and he asks, “Are you a Coach for Gladiators or something like that?” Flowerdancer shakes her head and says, “No I’m a friend from the future.”

Ironhide was startled at her words and he says, “That is something I wasn’t expecting to hear. Are you a Dimensional Guardian then or did a Guardian bring you back here?” Flowerdancer says, “I am a Dimensional Guardian, I came back to change my past, I haven’t been born yet; yeah I said born as I am a Half-Breed I am a Human/Seeker Half-Breed.”

Ironhide was shocked at her words, but he asks, “Am I the only one you wanted to see here?” Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, “No there is another Gladiator I want to see in action as well as you both trained me as a Gladiator, but unfortunately I don’t know the others Gladiator Name.”

Ironhide was shocked at her words, but he asks, “What’s his name out of the Pits? Do you know what my other name is?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “His name that I know is Megatron. Yes I know your name outside the Pits, however because of a promise I made to you I won’t say it here.”

Ironhide was shocked at her words as the other one was Megatron or rather Silverlight here in the Pits and he says, “Oh yeah he’s here, his name here in the Pits is Silverlight. I am not surprised you know my other name, but I appreciate you won’t use it here in the Pits because of a promise you made to me, but I bet it hasn’t happened yet you making that promise.”

Flowerdancer says, “Oh I have read about the Gladiator named Silverlight, not until now did it click he and Megatron are the same bot. I knew you would appreciate me not using that name. You are right the promise hasn’t been made here yet, but that’s because as I said I’m not born yet; but I made it so I must keep it.”

Ironhide nods her words made sense and he says, “Silverlight is down on the end of the bench if you wish to talk to him, but the matches will be starting soon.” Flowerdancer shrugs and says, “I will talk to him later then with the matches starting soon.”

Ironhide nods and he asks, “Is it me and him or just one of us that you have the respect of that you have your battle-mask up here?” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “It’s both of you that’s why I have it up here and well maybe I’ll try my servo at the matches myself.”

Ironhide chuckles and moves over and Flowerdancer sits down next to him and a female came over and she asks, “Do you wish to compete Miss? I don’t recognize you as one of our Gladiators.” Flowerdancer looks at the female and she says, “Yes I think I will compete. I am from the future that’s why you wouldn’t recognize me.”

The female was shocked at the Seeker’s words, but hands her a Datapad and says, “You need to fill out this information then to compete.” Flowerdancer nods and the female leaves and Ironhide helps Flowerdancer fill out the information.

Ironhide asks, “Why are you going to fight for Earth if you don’t mind me asking?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “That is where I will grow up and where I grew up, I fight for Egypt especially Cairo because that’s where I will and did grow up, I also will fight for Maquis City California which isn’t known yet, but that’s where I live, work, and fight in my time.”

Ironhide nods and says, “And Vos, Crystal City, and Iacon comes from being a Seeker right?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah well Vos and Crystal City, I fight for Iacon as the majority of my team are from there.” Ironhide nods at her words.

Soon Flowerdancer was done with the paperwork and she stands up and walks to the female who had given her the Datapad and says, “Here everything should be in order.” The female bot turns around at the Seeker’s voice and accepts the Datapad and looks over the information, but she says, “We don’t have a copy of that song that your entrance uses.”

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, “Don’t worry I will take care of that.” The female nods and picks up 2 numbers and says, “You will need to wear these on your wings to show your number, every Gladiator wears them.” Flowerdancer looks at them and then frowns and asks, “Are they safe for Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive Wings? I can’t wear those if they aren’t.”

The female winces at her words and sets the numbers down and picks up 2 numbers and says, “I am sorry I didn’t know you had that sensitive of wings, these are designed for Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive Wings.” Flowerdancer smiles and says, “Thank you. Would you put them on my wings please?”

The female bot says, “No problem. Sure I will put them on your wings for you.” She moves closer and places each number on the female Seekers wings and says, “There you go, you may join the other Gladiators.” Flowerdancer asks, “Can I have a program for the matches first?”

The female chuckles and turns around and grabs another Datapad from the table and then turns back around and hands it to the female Seeker and says, “Sure here you go.” Flowerdancer accepts the Datapad and says, “Thanks.” Then she returns to Ironhide and she says, “Everything’s all setup I will be competing.”

Ironhide smiles and says, “That’s wonderful. What took so long?” Flowerdancer indicates her wings and says, “She was going to put normal leveled numbers on my wings, I can’t have that these are Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive.” Ironhide winces at her words and says, “Well at least you got the right number now.”

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yup that’s what matters, I also got a program which tells the matches as this is my first real one, I’ve only dealt with holo-program matches and the matches I have watched were Holo’s too.” Ironhide nods at her words as it made sense. Flowerdancer watches as Mech’s took to the ring to fight and Flowerdancer moves to get a better view watching them.

She watches them fight strongly and then one won the match and the second was tended to by Medics, she glances at the list putting a checkmark by that match and she looks at the list and winces seeing one of Ironhide’s matches the one that an illegal move was used on him and she remembers her promise to him.

She watches as Megatron won his match easily chuckling as he was sure a brute, realizing this was where his attitude as a Decepticon came from. She heard then Ironhide and the Mech who used the illegal move get called into the Pit. Flowerdancer watches Ironhide walk close to her as she was near the entrance and she says, “Good luck Dark One.”

Ironhide glances at the female and says, “Thanks.” Then he enters the Pits ready for his opponent and Flowerdancer keeps an optic on both mentally the time flew through her processor and then the move came about and she let it happen as Ironhide had asked her, but then she hollers, **“ILLEGAL MOVE!”** That got everyone’s attention and the judges gathered around her as the match was halted.

Flowerdancer pointed out on the replay of the move what was used and why she called it. The judges say, “It is confirmed an illegal move has been used, Nevat forfeits the match and the victory goes to The Dark One.” Flowerdancer smiles at their words and she turns her attention back to the ring as the opponent storms out angrily.

Flowerdancer waited watching to see if like Ironhide had told her that no one would help him and just as he said nobody ran to the ring to aid him and she growls and runs into the ring to where he was and watches as he raised his arms to protect himself from being offlined.

Flowerdancer kneels down and touches his arm and says, “Easy it’s me, I’m not going to hurt you.” Ironhide lowered his arms and looks up as he heard Little Flower’s voice and he nods, Flowerdancer picks up Ironhide and holds him close as she carries him out of the Pit and to the Medical Area where the medics immediately started treating him.

One judge came and says, “We need someone to take The Dark One’s place since he cannot compete.” Flowerdancer didn’t speak up at first, but with no one speaking up to fight for him Flowerdancer steps forward and says, “I am Little Flower I will fight for him.” The judge nods changing her schedule to fill in for The Dark One.

Flowerdancer turns her attention back to the black Mech and Ironhide asks, “Why did you do that? You had your own matches.” Flowerdancer strokes his helm and says, “The same reason I called the illegal move because I promised you I would do this for you.” Ironhide was shocked she was doing this because of another promise and he says, “Thanks Little Flower.”

Flowerdancer smiles and says, “No problem.” She stayed at Ironhide’s side until she was called it was a replacement match that Ironhide was to do and it was her first match and she places a hovering pad in front of Ironhide and says, “That is so you can watch me fight, see how well you and Silverlight trained me.”

Ironhide smiles and says, “Thank you.” Flowerdancer kisses his helm then heads into the Pit and onto a platform to do her entrance, she listens to the announcer as the platform rose, she held a sphere in her servos which would play her song, Princes Of The Universe or as Stargance told her it was The Guardians Song.

Once the platform reached the VIP booth it lowered to the spot that she told the Mech who was at the controls and then she stepped so her back and wings were to the outside of the platform and she was facing inside the platform and then she let her bi-colored form drop to the gasps of those gathered, she just smiled under her battle-mask and tosses the sphere into the air.

At the right height the sphere stopped and Flowerdancer flipped at the spot and the music started playing the song she chuckles hearing many sigh as she had caught herself at a safe point many realizing that she knew what she was doing. Flowerdancer continued the moves including several crystals from Crystal City surrounding her and seeming to attack her opponent.

She then touches down her helm lowered then it snaps up and she catches the sphere to a loud round of applauds for her entrance. She chuckles mentally as she saw Megatron was her opponent, she was going to show him.

The two battled fiercely, it was the longest match than any of the other ones before them, but then Flowerdancer bested Megatron, but when one would expect her to kill him, she turns and walks away. Megatron asks, “Why don’t you just kill me?” Flowerdancer turns back around dropping her Golden Battle-Mask and she says, “Because that is not my way Megatron.”

The Silver Mech was startled at her words and more so as the bi-colored Seeker came and helped him to his Pedes and out of the ring to many cheers. Flowerdancer helps Megatron to the Medical Area and onto a Medical Berth and he says, “I’ve never seen a Seeker like you fight so strongly on the ground.”

Flowerdancer laughs sitting down and says, “I’m a Half-Breed Megatron, Human and Seeker so I was trained in ground combat long before I was trained to fight in the air, when I got this form I just translated my Human Combat Training into this form. You and The Dark One trained me more.”

Megatron stared at her that explained why she was so amazing in ground combat she was a Half-Breed and he and Ironhide had trained her more. He says, “That makes sense your skills then. That entrance though was just as amazing.” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “Thank you, that was my own idea.”

Megatron chuckles and he says, “I can see why you picked that it shows off your grace in the skies.” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “And The Song Of The Guardians was the perfect choice for my entrance song.” Megatron snorts and says, “Only Dimensional Guardians call that song that.”

Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes that’s right we do, you see I am a Guardian from 2339.” Megatron stares at her and says, “That’s shocking your words, but that makes sense why you chose that song.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “I’m glad you can see why.”

~6 hours later~

Soon the matches were over, Flowerdancer gained her own title as Gladiator Champion, but she made sure Ironhide retained his title and she received a champion pin and a trophy for her younger self. She then returned to Ironhide’s side and the two walked out together.

Ironhide asks, “So is Little Flower Prime your designation outside the Pits?” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “No, but the Flower is part of my designation outside here, it’s Flowerdancer Prime, but I prefer Flowerdancer.” Ironhide smiles and says, “That’s a beautiful name. Where shall we talk?”

Flowerdancer glances around for Megatron and says, “Wait here a minute as I need to talk to Megatron about the same thing so I think it would be best to talk to you two together.” Ironhide nods and Flowerdancer walks over to Megatron and says, “I need to talk to you Megatron.”

Megatron was startled that the female Seeker needed to speak to him and says, “Sure we can talk.” Flowerdancer leads him to Ironhide and they headed for Ironhide’s place and before Flowerdancer could ask he nods at one of the chairs and says, “That’s designed for Seekers like you Flowerdancer.”

Flowerdancer smiles and sits down where he indicated and says, “Thanks Ironhide.” The other two Mech’s sat down then. Ironhide asks, “What did you want to talk to us about?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I know you two are neutrals right now, waiting for the right Autobot Team to join.”

Megatron nods and says, “Yes that is true Flowerdancer.” Ironhide nods confirming her words. Flowerdancer says, “Well I know which team you two serve and served in my time and it’s time for you to join it as the Prime was just made today.”

Megatron snorts and says, “I would only want to be on an Autobot Team where Orion is the Prime.” Ironhide agreed at his words and Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “His name is now Optimus Prime and it is his team that I know you two are part of.”

Ironhide says, “So they finally made their mind up who would be the Prime?” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “With my help yes.” Megatron snorts and says, “I would be the better Prime!” Flowerdancer turns and growls at Megatron and says, “The Autobots need a leader they can look up to! A leader who lectures NOT abuses as punishments!”

Megatron snorts and says, “I’m not like that.” Flowerdancer flicks her right hand showing a group of pictures and says, “These disagree with that statement Megatron, started July 21st of my 18th year and ended on my birthday March 25th, 2339; that beaten form is Starscream.”

Megatron looks at the pictures with wide optics. Ironhide asks, “Why did he do that?” Flowerdancer snorts and says, “On July 18th, of my 18th year Megatron betrayed our team and turned to the Decepticons taking leadership from Starscream forcefully and started abusing him for the littlest things,” she pauses and indicates the last photo and says, “That was the worst I had ever seen, Starscream was left in a 4 month long Stasis-Lock, and that was the last straw Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream went Code Black after that; Skywarp and Thundercracker went immediately and when Starscream woke up 4 months later he didn’t care what Skywarp and Thundercracker did he was Code Black.”

Ironhide winces at her words and so did Megatron. Flowerdancer looks at Megatron and says, “Watching you in the Pits today I now see where your fierceness as a Decepticon came from. I never really saw you like that in the holo’s I saw of your matches.”

Megatron winces listening to her words and so did Ironhide. Megatron asks, “Why then do you want me to be apart of Optimus’ Team?” Flowerdancer sighs and says, “Because I grew up with you on that team, I got to know you; but until I was 18 I never saw the Gladiator side of you until now. I knew you as an Autobot for,” she pauses and counts before saying, “5 Earth years before you betrayed us.”

Ironhide says, “So then we came into your life when you were 13? You said you were 18 when he betrayed.” Flowerdancer looks at the black Mech and she says, “That is correct, it was 2 weeks after I turned 13, however that wasn’t my first dealing with the Autobots nor was it the first time I encountered Cybertronians.”

Megatron was shocked listening to her, but he didn’t speak. Ironhide asks, “When was the first time?” Flowerdancer asks, “Which one first time encountering Autobots or first time encountering Cybertronians?” Ironhide says, “Both.” His tone was tentative.

Flowerdancer nods and stands up walking to the window near where they were and she says, “4 Earth years from now was my first encounter, it was the night I turned 4 years old. I was standing on my balcony watching the stars and listening to them talk to me, as I was doing that I heard this weird sound that I would later learn was the sound of Seeker thrusters I was visited by 2 Seekers that night.”

Neither Mech spoke listening to her words with rapport attention. Flowerdancer sighs and says, “The two were Starscream and Skyfire who I met that night,” she pauses and turns back around and walks to Ironhide and removes the crystal necklace she wore and places it in his servo and says, “After we talked Starscream gave me that crystal so I would never forget either of them.”

Ironhide stares at the pink crystal in his servo and so did Megatron and Megatron says, “That’s The Crystal Of Life the most precious crystal of Crystal City.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yes I know that now, I didn’t learn that until 2 years after I was given it. I took it the next day to my market place and had the crystal made into that necklace so it would always be with me.”

Megatron was startled it took her 2 years to learn what it was called and Ironhide reaches up and places it back around her neck and he says, “Please continue.” Flowerdancer nods and says, “I wouldn’t see Starscream again for another 2 years after that, however Skyfire returned exactly 1 month later and as a belated birthday present he gave me a flight suit and took me into the skies flying. Every night after that he returned to take me flying again.”

She stops and returns to the window before saying, “Every time my flight suit would be too tight to wear anymore the next night he would have a brand new suit for me to wear. That was the first time I had an encounter with Cybertronians, it was 2 years after that when I was 6 that I had my next encounter which wasn’t pleasant at all.”

Both Mech’s winced at her words and she says, “I saw that same Mech who the nasty encounter was with today, it took all my Human and Prime self-control not to attack him even though the betrayal he did hasn’t happened yet; and I am hoping to change it.” Ironhide asks, “Was it Megatron?”

Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, “No remember I said I was 18 not 6 when he betrayed us?” Ironhide nods that was right 2 years after being 4 she would be 6. He says, “Please continue.”

Flowerdancer nods and then returns to her chair before she continued and says, “When I was 5 years old the 13 came to my home planet of Earth in their journey to harvest suns to create Energon for us; however one of them wanted to destroy my home by destroying our sun, breaking the Primes only rule. He saw us as weak; however we are a young race we are not much different than Cybertronians once were.”

Both Mech’s flinch at her words, but neither spoke, but Ironhide was wondering if it was Megatronus Prime who she was talking about. Flowerdancer sighs and says, “The other 12 Primes stole the Leadership Matrix when the last one betrayed them and 7 formed a tomb to protect it out of their own bodies; that awful machine is still buried in the Egyptian desert in my time; but the Leadership Matrix isn’t there anymore and The Fallen can’t steal it and activate the machine as he has been dead since I was 24 years old.”

Both Mech’s listen intently to her words. Flowerdancer says, “When I was 6 I was in my market place again looking for things to buy and when it happened I was looking for my royal guards who had disappeared. This large Mech crossed my path and I screamed as he frightened me and then more so when he moved his servo in a threatening manner towards me; but then this large black jet figure landed between us and attacked The Fallen protecting me; I was even more scared as I thought the Flier was just attacking The Fallen because he wanted to hurt or kill me, but that wasn’t the case.”

She looks at Megatron and says, “It was one of your twin older brothers who saved my life that day Megatron.” Megatron was startled one of his older brothers had saved her life and he asks, “Which one?” Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “It was Stardancer who saved my life that day; Skyfire started taking me on day flights as well after that incident.”

Ironhide asks, “Do you know what The Fallen’s other name was before he became known as that?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “You both know him better right now as Megatronus Prime.” Both flinch at her words Ironhide realizing he was right that it was him.

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “I was being nosy and looking through the computer files in the Moon Wind’s Medbay and that’s how I learned the name of the Crystal I wear and that’s also how I learned Starscream’s name as I had only heard him called Red Light; Skyfire confirmed that night that Red Light was Starscream.”

Megatron asks, “Why would he attack you though? A mere Human?” Flowerdancer sighs and she says, “Because I’m not just a mere Human; I am The First Child Of Cybertron and Human of a Prime.” Megatron and Ironhide both wince at her words. Ironhide asks, “Who is your Prime? Your Guardian?”

Flowerdancer sighs and says, “He is one of the two Mech’s who became a Prime today; Optimus Prime, Thrust also became a Prime today.” Both stare at her shocked at her words; Flowerdancer shrugs and says, “Though he isn’t my only Guardian, but my second one like me hasn’t been born yet.”

Megatron asks, “What kind is your other Guardian?” Flowerdancer glances at Megatron and says, “He is a Minicon, in my time he leads the Minicons and his name is Jolt.”

 


End file.
